Observador
by Myriamj
Summary: Arnold está en coma, sin embargo él es consciente, aunque los demás no lo sepan. En el cuarto de hospital donde está, Arnold sólo puede observar a quienes lo visitan. ¡Y adivinen quien lo visita diariamente!. Algo de pena, humor y romance.
1. Chapter 1

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!...no...aunque quiera…no…

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Arnold no recordaba bien cómo había sido. Un día, o más bien una noche, se acostó en su cama a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, no se podía mover. Bueno, sólo podía mover sus pupilas… y sus párpados con mucho esfuerzo. Desde ese día, estaba en el Hospital. Vio con dolor como sus abuelos asumían la situación y se las ingeniaban para seguir con sus rutinas y venir a verlo. Lo visitaban a diario. O casi. Al inicio, pasaban largas horas, pero después ya no se quedaban tanto tiempo. Arnold entendía que debía serles doloroso, especialmente porque nadie sabía qué había pasado, ni que él estaba ahí, atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Había escuchado que el diagnóstico era ataque cerebral, indeterminado, un coágulo… pero Arnold estaba seguro de que los doctores estaban desorientados. Suspiró frustrado. Ni siquiera podía suspirar, sólo pensaba en eso. Tampoco podía llorar, aunque quisiera. Él, que alguna vez ayudó a salvar el barrio, ahora estaba atrapado en su mente. Lo único que podía hacer era observar. Siempre había sido optimista, pero esto estaba más allá. Al menos, tenía un misterio para entretenerse. Helga.

Todos sus compañeros habían venido casi todos los días, pero a medida que pasaron las semanas, sus visitas se fueron volviendo más infrecuentes. Hasta Gerald venía poco. Pero era uno de los que seguía viniendo. La otra persona era Helga.

La primera vez se sorprendió de verla allí. Estaba con los otros chicos, y bueno, sólo le recordó que ella lo odiaba. Arnold se había molestado; todo el mundo diciendo palabras de aliento y ella…bueno, su discurso había empezado extraño, pero finalmente había terminado en que ella lo odiaba y que si se mejoraba y volvía ella lo molestaría de nuevo. Arnold se frustró más porque ni siquiera podía fruncir el entrecejo. Sólo escuchar lo que ella decía y cómo los demás reaccionaban a ella. ¿Quién fue el de la idea de traerla?

Pero se sorprendió cuando reapareció horas más tarde. ¿No había dejado el hospital? Y al día siguiente volvió. Otra persona tuvo la extraña ocurrencia de traerla…y bueno, básicamente la misma escena del día anterior. Pero ya no enarcaba mentalmente el entrecejo; él conocía a Helga, ¿por qué venir dos días? Por mucho que los distintos compañeros la obligaran a venir, ella podía librarse de ellos fácilmente si lo deseaba. ¡Si incluso vino con la delegación de ajedrez del colegio! Y según él recordaba, ella nunca jugó ajedrez. Y venía invariablemente todos los días.

Después de cuatro días del mismo espectáculo, Arnold recordó unas palabras que Helga le dijera al calor del momento. ¿Sería cierto entonces que ella lo amaba? Pero si ella había dicho que en realidad lo odiaba. Y toda su conducta demostraba claramente eso. Bien, tenía momentos de bondad, donde ella era muy agradable, pero eran momentos escasos en comparación. Él sabía que Helga no era mala persona, y había tratado de pedirle que actuara de modo más amable… pero había dado por hecho que Helga no le gustaba, o más bien, no le agradaba nada ni nadie. ¿Por qué entonces venía?

Y cuando los demás dejaron de venir, ella seguía presentándose. Lo saludaba como siempre, suspiraba, miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda… Arnold se preguntaba por qué hacía eso. Una vez notó que se estremecía ligeramente. ¿Lloraría acaso? Y así, Helga sumaba un pequeño misterio más al misterio de su presencia. Después se volvía a girar, se sonaba… Arnold no se terminaba de decidir si era un resfrío rebelde o si realmente lloraba. Y luego, lo miraba y formulaba una excusa cada vez más breve y menos importante de por qué venía verlo. Y le contaba algunas cosas de la escuela, la nueva película que habían estrenado, de lo que estaba pasando afuera.

Una vez trajo el periódico y le leyó varias noticias. "No vayas a desactualizarte, idiota", resopló como una posible explicación a por qué iba a leerle las noticias. Arnold sólo pidió mentalmente que no lo llamara idiota.

Y Helga seguía viniendo. Traía fotos y se las mostraba. Fotos viejas y otras más recientes. Incluso se tomó una foto con él. "Sonríe" -dijo alegre, mientras la cámara disparaba.

¿Se sentiría culpable? Tal vez era eso…

Helga era un misterio para él, pero en la monotonía de los días del hospital, realmente agradecía que existiese.


	2. Chapter 2

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

Los diálogos están escritos con guión inicial y entre comillas para recalcar que son diálogos. Los pensamientos de Arnold también están entre comillas, pero siempre insertos en un párrafo, porque no pueden dar lugar a diálogos… pobrecito. Jejeje.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!...no...aunque quiera…no…

Oxoxoxox

Cuando pasó una semana de estar a solas con Helga, ella ya no le decía excusas de por qué había venido. Sólo lo saludaba, e incluso comenzó a bromear diciendo "Buenas tardes, Arnoldo. Aquí vengo a reportarme". El tiempo que le daba la espalda y se estremecía también empezó a disminuir. A lo mejor sólo era un resfriado fuerte y se estaba recuperando.

Pero un día, algo fue distinto.

-"¡Rayos, Arnoldo! Tu pieza sí que está vigilada, yo no sabía que necesitaba de un pase para entrar o algo."

Arnold escuchó este comentario con curiosidad. ¿Qué quería decir?

-"Bien, como sea. Igual logré entrar, pero vamos a ver qué puedo hacer."

Arnold seguía mirando a Helga. ¿De qué estaba hablando? En sus pensamientos, trataba de decir "Helga ¿cuál es tu punto?". Pero en vez de respuestas, vio como ella acercaba la silla a su cabecera. Un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. ¿Tendría algo de fiebre?

-"Ok, Arnoldo. No sé si estás ahí o no, pero tengo que decirte algo serio."

Y luego, Helga se rió. Parecía ¿nerviosa?

-"¡Oh, qué rayos! Tal vez ni siquiera escuches lo que estoy diciendo, y te quedes como un vegetal mirando, ¡sin ni siquiera saber lo que estás viendo!"

A Arnold le dolió eso. Él si podía escucharla y comprender lo que decía. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era como un vegetal, atrapado en su propio cuerpo.

-"Oh tal vez si, y me pasé de la raya de nuevo."

Arnold vio como Helga miraba cerca suyo con una mirada de dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿si antes se estaba riendo? ¿y ahora se estaba disculpando de algún modo? Ok. Ahora sí estaba confundido. Siempre supo que Helga era extraña, y ahora lo estaba confirmando cada vez más. Al menos, ya estaba entendiendo que podía pasar por múltiples estados de ánimo en poco tiempo. Helga continúo.

-"Como sea, es mejor que lo sepas, y si estás ahí, te enteres por mí y no por otra persona."

Helga tomó una respiración. ¿Qué podía ser tan difícil de decir?

-"Bien, tuve que decirle a la enfermera de piso que éramos novios."

Si Arnold hubiese podido moverse, su cara habría estado desencajada. ¡¿Qué?, ¡ ¿Pero por qué?

-"Sé que te gusta Lila y todo eso. Pero si no lo hacía, no me dejaría entrar. Incluso insinúo llamar a servicio social para que se comunicaran con mis padres. ¡Rayos! La gente siempre se queja de que pocos vienen a visitar a las personas al hospital, y a mí me retan por venir. Eso no tiene sentido."

Arnold pudo comprender por qué lo dijo: para seguir viniendo. Pero quería saber por qué seguía viniendo. ¿Sería para evitar estar en su casa? Si se ponía a pensar en ello, Helga seguramente iría al colegio, y de ahí vendría al hospital. Y por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba allí, seguramente llegaría tarde a su casa. Pero Helga siguió hablando, incapaz de escuchar sus preguntas mentales.

-"Mira, esto es temporal, hasta que te recuperes supongo. O yo deje de ser una idiota."

Helga se rió de sí misma. Arnold se preguntó qué sería lo que Helga realmente pensaba de sí misma.

-"Pero te prometo esto. Uno, nunca voy a hacer algo que tú no quieras. O por lo menos, que yo entiendo que tú no quieras."

Helga suspiró. Arnold no era capaz de imaginar que cosas podría tener en mente Helga al prometer eso. Confiaba que eso significaba que comenzaría a ser amable con él, … y no llenaría su pelo de bolitas de papel. Ahora, él no podía quitárselas.

-"Segundo, voy a seguir viniendo, Cabeza de Balón. Pase lo que pase. Aunque tenga que escalar las paredes, encontraré algún modo de venir, pasta de cerebros. Y mantenerte informado. ¡Crimeny! Cuando salgas, necesitarás saber qué es lo que ha estado pasando allá afuera, mientras tu cerebro duerme aquí adentro."

Arnold la escuchaba. No, ser amable no era lo que Helga había pensado en el punto Uno. A menos que su concepto de amabilidad fuese distinto y permitiera decir sobrenombres y eufemismos dolorosos. Cerebro durmiendo…

-"Tercero, …"

Helga tomo un respiro profundo. Arnold se preguntó cuál sería el tercer punto. Se daba cuenta que el segundo punto lo había estado cumpliendo desde… bueno, desde que él estaba aquí.

-"Yo visitaré cada fin de semana a tus abuelos, para asegurarme que están bien."

Arnold no esperaba este punto. Tal vez, Helga si podía ser realmente amable y considerada.

-"En verdad, ya lo he estado haciendo, los fines de semana que pasaron. Les pedí que no te dijeran nada, pero bueno, una vez más yo soy la que me acuso. Qué gracioso."

¿Una vez más? Arnold ya pensaría en eso. Sólo estaba enfocado en ver cómo decirle a Helga que le estaría muy agradecido si ella ayudaba a sus abuelos. No es que fueran inválidos…

-"Sé que son muy importantes para ti. Así que decidí mantener un ojo en ellos. Tener a un nieto en el hospital no es fácil. Por favor, no pienses que te estoy culpando, sólo. ¡Ah, rayos! ¡creo que entiendes mi punto!"

Arnold pensó que si entendía lo que quería decir. Lo que más le preocupaba a Arnold eran sus abuelos. ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿quién ayudaría al abuelo con la casa de huéspedes? Y más importante aún ¿cómo estaban ellos? El hospital no era barato, y… no era por dárselas de importante, pero probablemente su enfermedad los tendría con la moral baja. Ellos ya habían perdido un hijo y una nuera: sus padres.

Si Helga era capaz de ayudar, si ella podía hacer todo esto… por él o por el motivo que fuese, realmente no le importaría que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, incluso si eso implicaba llenarlo de bolitas de papel de cuerpo entero.

-"En fin. Eso. Como sea. Hay un Cuarto punto también."

Arnold la miró. Helga miraba hacia sus manos. Lucía ¿nerviosa? Parecía que tenía las mejillas más rojas… ¿se estaba ruborizando? ¿la fiebre había regresado?

-"Cuarto. Cuando te recuperes, Cabeza de Balón, te prometo que yo, Helga G. Pataki, te diré la verdad. Te contaré porque vengo a verte todos los días. ¡Rayos! Si me pillas de buen humor, capaz que te cuente un par de historias entretenidas sobre mí y algunas cosas que he hecho… Jeje."

Helga se sonrió, su cara más brillante, al tiempo que se rascaba un brazo nerviosamente. Arnold empezaba a pensar que estaba ruborizada más que afiebrada. ¿Pero por qué?

-"Pero todo esto tiene una condición. ¿Si? Y es que quiero que me prometas que harás tu mayor esfuerzo cada día por mejorarte lo antes posible. ¿Ok?"

Arnold miró a Helga. En sus ojos habían empezado a formarse lágrimas; las mejillas algo enrojecidas. Vio cómo Helga sostenía su mirada y lo miraba fijamente.

-"¿Me entiendes? Promételo, Arnoldo. Promételo. Tienes que salir de aquí algún día. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Así que ¡hazlo! O te enfrentarás a…"

Arnold se dio cuenta que las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por el rostro de Helga.

-"… a la Vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores. ¿Lo entiendes, Idiota?"

Arnold la miró con tristeza. Nunca había visto a Helga así. "Te lo prometo", pensó Arnold.

-"Créeme, más te vale Arnoldo."

Esa noche, después que Helga se fue, Arnold se quedó pensando en el dolor que había visto en la niña, la tristeza, y cómo parecía refugiarse tras la rabia. Y lo que más pensó, fue que le parecía tan sola como él se sentía en estos momentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!...no...aunque quiera…no…

Oxoxoxo

Unos días después del "Compromiso de Helga", ella llegó algo molesta.

-"Muy bien, Cabeza de Balón, tienes que hablar con la Bruja Blanca. ¡Esa enfermera es irritante!"

Arnold se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando esta vez. Helga se estaba acostumbrando a llegar molesta por algo, y exigirle que él se hiciera cargo. Irónico, como si él pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-"¿Sabes qué hizo ahora?"

Sí. Luego del reclamo, le contaría a grandes detalles los hechos.

-"Pues bien, me ha señalado que por muy novia que sea, sólo puedo venir cuatro días a la semana. Y que si deseo venir más días, tengo que hablar con tus abuelos y mi padre para que firmen una autorización."

Rápidamente, luego de los hechos, se podría decir que ella vomitaba sus emociones e ideas de lo qué estaba pasando. Si Arnold alguna vez deseó saber qué pasaba por el cerebro de Helga, ahora deseaba que fuese un poco más lento.

-"¿Te das cuenta? ¡Es idiota! ¡es odiosa! Yo creo que tiene algo contigo. Tal vez debería hablar con la Srta. Perfecta para ver si ella logra algo, o esa enfermera va a lograr mantenerte encerrado aquí."

Pero debía reconocer que disfrutaba la parte de las ideas conspiradoras. Eran mucho más fantasiosas y creativas que las leyendas urbanas de Gerald o cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar.

-"Espera, ¿no será que ella te mantiene drogado y en las noches te obliga a participar en rituales oscuros…?"

Esta vez la teoría conspiradora había sido breve. Arnold se preguntó si lo que había imaginado sería incluso muy fuerte para que ella pudiera atreverse siquiera a decirlo. Por lo que había oído antes, descartaba que se hubiese quedado sin imaginación. Pero bueno, ya casi se acercaba al fin de la función del inicio de la visita. Sólo restaba la comprobación…

-"A ver, mírame para ver si tienes tus pupilas dilatadas."

…la pausa de un par de segundos. La risa nerviosa…

-"…"

-"¿Qué…? Jijiji…"

…la recriminación en voz baja…

-"Oh, Helga, niña no seas idiota."

Bien, la primera vez que la escuchó se sorprendió que ella pareciera tratarse a sí misma con el mismo trato que daba a los demás. Se preguntó si tenía sobrenombres para sí misma, además de _niña_.

-"Bien, supongo que no me queda otra que ingeniármelas para que no me vea, porque para esta semana ya agoté mis cuatro días de visita. Cuatro días. ¡Qué tontería!"

Y la solución posible. Con eso terminaba el show. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, la solución que Helga planteaba no sonaba tan racional cómo ésta. Se preguntó si había algo más que no estaba diciendo. Vio a Helga caminar a la ventana y mirar hacia abajo.

-"Seis pisos… si multiplico bien la altura…Uff, ni que tuviera un equipo de espía… Arnoldo, ¿no tienes un equipo de espía?…"

Sí, ese era el tipo de solución que Helga planteaba. Era su segunda parte favorita del show después de la teoría conspiracional. Un equipo de espía para escalar un Hospital…dudaba si realmente podía hacer eso. Racionalmente, era casi imposible. Pero bien, era Helga después de todo. Tal vez si fuese posible para ella.

-"…Ya sabes, el del edificio de Industrias Futuro. Tal vez pueda recogerlo de tu habitación…"

Silencio. Arnold no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Lo había mencionado tan rápido?

Helga evitaba hablar sobre cuando salvaron al barrio de Industrias Futuro. Bien, no podía culparla porque en otras condiciones, y dado lo ocurrido en la azotea, él tampoco hablaría del tema. De hecho, nunca había tocado ese tema con ella una vez que todo terminó. Pero ocurría raras veces que Helga, en algún descuido o porque estaba pensando en voz alta, lo mencionaba. E inevitablemente, le seguía un silencio incómodo por parte de ella (él ya estaba en silencio). Y luego, un cambio de tema radical.

-"… "

-"¿Sabes?" –Helga se alejó de la ventana, tomó su mochila del piso y sacó unos cuadernos- "Simmons dio tarea de Historia. Así que, lo siento, pero tendrás que escuchar la Constitución… una vez más"

Arnold la miró. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas.

-"Para tu fortuna, tienes derecho a guardar silencio."

Ah, sí. Casi olvidaba la broma irónica.

-"Dios bendiga la Quinta Enmienda"

Helga suspiró. Y así terminaba el show del inicio de la visita por hoy, y pasaba a la segunda parte. Pero Arnold no prestaba atención a Helga, alegando contra los libros y la cantidad de tareas que daban. Él estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que Helga entrara a su pieza. Y no podía evitar sentir un malestar. "_Sólo espero no encuentre el libro rosa ni el Diario de mi padre" _-pensó Arnold en sus tesoros- "_O el zapato rojo de Cecile_"_._


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, lo primero es que quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido y a quienes han marcado esta historia como favorita y en alerta de historia. Si bien me gustaría responder de manera individual, tengo poco tiempo para ello. Sorry. Por eso el saludo y agradecimiento grupal. Pero he leído todos los comentarios, y la verdad me han sorprendido varias cosas que me han comentado (sí, Helga es Helga, Arnold sano o en coma; sí, la idea es que Arnold note varias cosas; sí, descubrirá más de Helga; sí, espero que se enamoré lentamente de ella…o quizás no tan lento; sí, el "Helga´s show" es la mayor entretención de Arnold por el momento; sí, es una unirelación, pero una unirelación tanto para Arnold como para Helga…¿no es irónicamente divertido? Aunque es triste pensar en las personas que realmente les ocurre esto; lo siento, no creo que mis escasos conocimientos biológicos me permitan dar con el diagnóstico exacto de Arnold, aunque hay un capítulo de Dr. House con un paciente con características similares…pero no recuerdo específicamente qué capítulo ni temporada, lo siento; sí, Helga cree en él aunque transita en la duda de si la escucha o no…uuups, quizás este es un desliz de información)... Jejeje. Bien, me alegro que les guste. Efectivamente, esta historia no tiene mayores pretensiones (de hecho, su finalidad es poder sacarla de mi cabeza y liberar neuronas), así que _estoy_ _ciertamente tan encantada _que les guste. Ahora subiré este capítulo, y posiblemente la próxima semana suba el siguiente. No sé cuento me demore a partir de ahí, porque si bien esta historia está prácticamente terminada (por eso decidí publicarla), tengo algunas dificultades técnicas con un par (más bien, unos tres) capítulos intermedios. En fin. Pero bueno, el mal ya está hecho y es mejor seguir, ¿no?

Por cierto, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold… no, no me quisieron dar los derechos de autor como regalo de cumpleaños … XP

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arnold estaba esperando ansiosamente la llegada de Helga. No por ser un día especial, sino porque deseaba saber de qué se disfrazaría hoy en día. El día anterior había quedado muy impresionado cuando entró a su cuarto Voz Ronca.

En realidad, fue muy divertido, porque justo coincidió con que Gerald había pasado a verlo un rato. De hecho, se estaba despidiendo cuando Helga apareció con su gabardina y zancos (que no se veían a simple vista). Su cara estaba oculta tras una bufanda y en las sombras que proyectaba su sombrero.

Arnold nunca le dijo a Gerald que Helga era Voz Ronca. No sabía por qué, simplemente no había querido hacerlo. Tal vez el pensar en tener qué explicar qué posible motivo tenía Helga para ayudarlos había influido en eso.

Gerald se congeló al ver entrar la figura.

-"…"

-"Regresó más tarde" –dijo Helga a través del sintetizador de voz.

Pero Gerald escuchó y reconoció ese tono de voz, y no la dejó salir.

-"¿Voz Ronca? ¿Eres tú? Wow, hombre, tenía muchas ganas de estrechar tu mano. Fue impresionante toda la ayuda que nos diste para salvar al barrio"

Arnold se reía en sus adentros al ver como Helga trataba de manejar esta difícil situación.

-"Ehmm…no, porque estoy muy enfermo. Cof, cof" –Helga simuló toser y cubrirse la boca con la mano enguantada.

Gerald enarcó una ceja. Sí, esa había sido una excusa muy floja.

-"Bien. Yo sólo deseaba agradecer toda la información que nos brindaste para salvar el barrio. Aún no sé cómo nos conoces o sabías qué hacer, pero te agradezco. Por mí, en nombre de mi amigo y de todas las personas cuyas casas salvaste."

Arnold miró a su amigo. Su voz parecía agradecida, pero él conocía esa mirada de Gerald. Era casi la misma que ponía cuando él tenía problemas y Gerald intentaba sonsacar información de lo que le pasaba. Le habría gustado advertir a Helga…

-"Humm, ¿de nada?" – Helga respondió, la voz extraña sonaba algo insegura. Ella intentó darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

-"¡Espera! Tú viniste a ver a mi amigo. ¿Cierto? Tú nos conoces… ¿te conozco?"

Arnold suspiró. Tenía razón. Una parte de él estaba molesta por lo que Gerald estaba haciendo. Pero no podía culparlo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo en su momento… Bien, ahora podía sentir como su ansiedad aumentaba temiendo lo que Helga podía responder a Gerald. Porque… ¿ella no diría que lo amaba, cierto? Arnold tragó saliva (o pensó hacerlo), sintiendo que los segundos pasaban lentamente…

-"Por supuesto que te conozco, niño. A ti y a él. Eran los chicos que intentaban salvar el barrio. Yo sólo ayudé porque era mi deber cívico. Ahora."- Helga respondió con rabia por el sintetizador. Sonaba fuerte. Helga dio un paso más hacia la puerta. Pero Gerald no parecía muy convencido.

-"Si tú estás visitando a mi amigo, es porque lo conoces o tienes algún tipo de negocio con él. ¿Quién eres? ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué lo estás visitando? "–Gerald preguntó, no dejando a Helga marcharse.

-"¡Oh, vamos! ¿qué? ¿acaso tú eres su guardián?"

-"Pues sí. Yo soy un guardián." –respondió Gerald. Arnold escuchaba con sorpresa el giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Gerald estaba controlando quién lo venía a visitar? ¿y estaba usando su título de guardián de las leyendas urbanas para hacerse respetar?

-"Sí, el guardián de las tontas leyendas urbanas. Muy atemorizante."

Arnold miró con ojos amplios. ¿Helga no notó ese desliz de información?

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" –preguntó Gerald.

Arnold en un momento sintió como si estuviese viendo una película absurda sobre sus dos amigos. ¿Dónde estaban las palomitas de maíz cuando las necesitaba?

-"No es de tu incumbencia" –dijo Helga, tratando de sonar segura. –"Te veré más tarde, Cab…Arnold, sin fisgones ni guardianes" –añadió mirando hacia Arnold.

Arnold le habría sonreído de haber podido. Por lo que iba conociendo de Helga, a ella no le gustaba exponerse, y Gerald estaba a punto de descubrir uno de sus secretos. Aunque si miraba a Gerald… bien, era su mejor amigo, y seguramente estaba extrañado por toda esta cosa de Voz Ronca.

Lo siguiente qué ocurrió lo hizo volver a sentir como si mirase una película. Helga se marchaba, cuando su abrigo cayó de sus hombros. Sospechaba que Gerald lo había pisado accidentalmente, por lo que simplemente se deslizó hacia abajo cuando ella comenzó a caminar. La película estaba en modo lento. Vio la cara de Gerald sorprendida apenas reconoció el vestido. Y observó la cara de terror de Helga cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido por el grito casi mudo de Gerald.

-"¡¿Helga?"

Y eso fue muy curioso. Helga estaba aterrorizada. Él pudo ver su expresión. Y su repentina determinación. Gerald nunca vio a Helga asustada, porque cuando ella se giró completamente para verlo, su cara ya expresaba rabia. Él pudo verla sólo por su posición de tercero en la pieza.

-"Si, ¿algo malo?" –Helga preguntó irónica. Su voz aún sonaba como Voz Ronca, gracias al sintetizador de voz que aún sostenía.

Gerald no respondió.

-"Muy bien, pelucón. Lo tienes. Yo soy Voz Ronca. Y si tú comienzas a decirle a cualquiera lo que yo hice… o hago, o lo que sea sobre mí, ten la seguridad que te golpearé y secaré tus huesos al sol. A ti y a tu amigo. ¿Lo tienes, o te lo dibujo con tu sangre?"

Helga dijo esto sin que su voz pasara por el sintetizador. Y le sonrío a Gerald de un modo escalofriante. Él pudo ver como Gerald tragaba saliva. Y notó como Helga parecía más segura al observar la reacción de Gerald.

-"Pues bien. Nos vemos mañana" –dijo Helga, poniéndose su abrigo nuevamente. Lo último lo dijo con el sintetizador, como Voz Ronca. Y se marchó rápidamente.

Arnold miró la cara estupefacta y temerosa de Gerald, aún congelado en su lugar. Y de pronto, le dieron ganas de reír. ¡Ella era la que estaba aterrorizada! Y ahora, ella salía con firmeza (aparentemente) y era su amigo quien lucía atemorizado. ¿Cómo había cambiado la situación? Recordó la cara aterrorizada de Helga, y cómo se había girado en rabia al mirar a Gerald. Ahí estaba la clave. Ella lo había amenazado y lucía enfurecida, para evitar que él siguiera adelante. Y ¡diablos! sí funcionó. ¿Cuántas veces Helga habría hecho esto? ¿Sería su mal carácter una coraza para protegerse…?

-"Arnold, mi amigo, tú tienes un problema grave aquí, ¿no?" –dijo su amigo, negando con su cabeza mientras lograba salir del shock.

Arnold no respondió. Incluso si hubiese podido, no sabía qué decir.

-"Bien, yo… hablaré con tus abuelos…por si acaso. Y supongo que podría venir a verte más seguido, sólo para asegurarme que todo marcha bien." -dijo Gerald, y luego se quejó- "¡Oh, hombre! ¿qué está mal con ella?"

Arnold miró a Gerald divertido por su reciente descubrimiento. "_Nada realmente… sólo estaba muy asustada que la descubrieras_", él pensó. Y notó sorprendido cuán ridículamente graciosas podían sonar las amenazas de Helga ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien; he tenido problemas para que la página me permita subir este capítulo… ignoro si me lo está rechazando por calidad literaria, por desacuerdos en el desarrollo de la historia, o por problemas informáticos (de mi equipo o de la página). Pero bueno; voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Y en compensación (porque sé que es un capítulo muy corto), subiré pronto otro. Una vez más, gracias por todos los reviews y clasificaciones de la historia como favoritos (además de alerta de historia).

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!...no...aunque quiera…no…

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Arnold miraba ansioso a la puerta. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Sin embargo, unos golpes medianamente suaves llamaron su atención. Una voz que intentaba fingir un acento francés se escuchó.

-"¿Agnold? Peggmiso."

Arnold se congeló por dentro cuando se dio cuenta quién era. No podía creerlo. Pero ahí estaba. El pelo rubio suelto y ligeramente rizado, cubriendo uno de sus ojos azules. Incluso el vestido parecía el mismo, aunque él sabía que los zapatos tenían que ser otros. _Cecile_, pensó.

La niña se acercó a él y sonrió.

-"Oh, pobgue amigo. Pego vas a mejogagrte, ¿no?"

Arnold sonreía por dentro. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¡Oh, vamos! Ahora sí que deseaba hablar. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle. Le extrañó ver a Cecile dirigirse a la ventana…un gesto típico de Helga. Pero luego se volteó a verlo.

-"Tal vez te peguntes que hago aquí."

Arnold agradeció que la chica fuese lista. Sí, esa era una de las preguntas que quería hacer. También quería preguntar por qué insistía con el falso acento francés, si él ya sabía que era de por aquí. Y bueno, preguntas más importantes como si le diría quién era en realidad. Cecile interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"Bien, he venido a vegrte para dagrte ánimos."

Arnold escuchó atentamente a la chica; una niña que sólo había visto una vez pero que le había agradado…bastante. ¡Ella se preocupaba por él! Aunque no respondía completamente su pregunta ¿Cómo sabía que él estaba ahí?

-"Migra, no tiene mucho sentido que te cuente como llegué aquí. Así que dejémoslo así, simplemente estoy aquí."

Arnold suspiró mentalmente. Por lo visto, la chica misteriosa seguiría siendo un misterio.

-"Pero lo imporgtante es que recuerdes que tienes que saligr de aquí."

¿Salir de aquí? ¿Cómo? Si realmente dependiera de él poder salir de esta situación, lo haría.

-"Hay quienes dicen que las pegsonas en coma no se han decidido a irse porque hay algo que las ata…"

Arnold escuchó con cierto pesar… "_No estoy en coma_"

-"Yo no sé qué pueda atarte, Cab… Arnold. Pero si hay algo o alguien que te ata, sea yo, u otra chica, o lo que sea… por favor, no te vayas y elige quedarte. Y regresa."

Arnold, una vez más, no sabía que responder. Nunca había pensado en algo que lo atara a la vida. Pero Cecile pensaba que así era. Casi no había notado que había abandonado su falso acento francés, ni que casi lo había llamado con otro nombre… ¿qué era _Cab_? ¿Sería cierto que algo lo amarraba? ¿Y si ese algo en realidad era lo que lo tenía así?

-"Eres un chico fuerte, Arnold."

Cecile continúo, acercándose a su rostro. Arnold casi podía sentir su corazón saltando en su pecho. Casi se veía reflejado en su único ojo visible…de un azul intenso.

-"¡Kimba, hola!" –la voz de su abuela lo sobresaltó -"Oh, estás con Eleanor, muy bien volveré más tarde."

Arnold pensó que debía haberse ruborizado profundamente. Pero no podía formular ninguna excusa. Momento, ¿su abuela dijo Eleanor? ¿su abuela conocía a Cecile? ¿Eleanor era el nombre real de Cecile?

-"Oh, no… yo… ya me iba…"- respondió Cecile, caminando hacia la puerta. Arnold casi no notó que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Pero si lo había alcanzado a notar.

-"Oh, no se vaya, Su Señoría. Estoy segura que Kimba aprecia mucho sus visitas."

Arnold miraba más interrogante. ¿Sus visitas? ¿Cecile o Eleanor lo había visitado antes? ¿Por qué él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Vendría cuando él estaba durmiendo? ¿Pero cómo?

-"No, me tengo que ir"– dijo Cecile cortante, y salió corriendo.

-"Oh, bien. ¡Cuidado con la gran bruja blanca!"– dijo su abuela. Arnold se imaginó enrollando sus ojos, esperando que la enfermera jefe no supiera el apodo que se había ganado.

-"Muy bien, Comisario, ¿cómo está la selva?"– su abuela le preguntó y procedió a desordenarle el pelo.

Arnold suspiró. O imaginó hacerlo. Le habría gustado preguntarle tantas cosas a su abuela, correr tras Cecile y preguntarle… pero simplemente no podía. Su abuela rió.

-"La reina está muy preocupada por ti para arriesgar su tesoro… me recuerda a alguien de joven… Como sea, el invierno no espera. En esta época, pueden salir de caza"- su abuela desvarió, mientras arreglaba la manta de su nieto y volteaba su cara para mirar marcas invisibles.

-"Pookie, deja de buscarle pulgas. Te dije que ellas están en la casa."- la voz de su abuelo se escuchó desde la puerta.

-"Como ordene, Capitán "– respondió su abuela, cuadrándose.

-"Oh, viejo pájaro loco"– suspiró su abuelo.

Arnold habría suspirado cansado de eso en otro momento. En otro tiempo y lugar. Pero ahora le hacía reír, y extrañar su vida en la casa de huéspedes. Pero además, tenía otro misterio. Cecile. Y la ausencia de Helga.

…

…

Esa noche, cuando ya las visitas se habían acabado, Arnold pensó en lo ocurrido durante el día. Se sentía frustrado. Muy frustrado. Helga había roto por primera vez su promesa y no había aparecido. Trató de pensar qué a lo mejor algo le había pasado y él estaba siendo egoísta por esperar que viniera todos los días; se había malacostumbrado. Pero aunque pensara eso, no podía dejar de sentirse molesto con ella. ¿Por qué no había venido?

Por otra parte, Cecile lo había visitado. Eso lo había alegrado; encontraba que era una chica muy misteriosa, que sólo mostraba una cara de sí misma… así como sólo mostraba la mitad de su cara. Le habría gustado conocerla más, pero sospechaba que no la vería de nuevo…por lo menos en el corto tiempo.

Arnold suspiró con cierto pesar, pero luego sintió formarse una sonrisa en su interior, mientras comenzaba a dormirse. Helga y Cecile, las dos chicas rubias que habían sabido como sorprenderlo.

En su mente, podía ver las dos niñas. La sonrisa se amplió. Cecile y Helga, las dos chicas rubias de ojos azules que parecían burlarse de él, pero que realmente se preocupaban por él.

En su recuerdo, las niñas sonreían. Helga y Cecile, las dos chicas rubias de ojos muy azules que eran capaces de fingir ser otras personas por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Las dos niñas lo miraban. Helga y Cecile, las dos chicas rubias de similar estatura y de ojos muy azules que realmente…

Arnold abrió los ojos de repente. La sorpresa le había robado el sueño de golpe. Sólo porque antes de dormir, había logrado visualizar como la imagen de Helga y Cecile se fundían en una sola. Y calzaban perfectamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok; sé que el capítulo pasado era corto. Debe ser uno de los más cortos de esta historia. Así que por eso subí éste tan pronto. Además, bueno, entre-nos, no me terminaba de convencer…era difícil plantear lo que quería…darle crédito al sueño y a la capacidad imaginativa de Arnold. En fin. Éste es un poco más largo. Ojalá lo disfruten… porque aún tengo problemas con el par/tres capítulos que siguen a éste XP. ¡Pero actualizaré!...lo que no puedo prometer es cuándo.

Bien, démosle. Una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!

Tampoco de Big Bang Theory, ni de He-Man, ni de Los Padrinos mágicos, ni de de todas las series y películas que me gustan… Pero si la magia existiese, tal vez sería dueña del mundo :D

Como no (por lo menos, no ese tipo de magia), ni modo, hay que seguir siendo humilde no más.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

Arnold se sentía pésimo. No recordaba haber tenido tanto malestar, con excepción de cuando tuvo sarampión de niño. ¿Cuándo llegaría Helga? Por algún motivo, sentía que el verla por lo menos le ayudaría a sobrellevar las molestias que tenía. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse mal?

Arnold recordó el día anterior haber esperado impaciente a Helga. No era porque él sintiera algo por ella… bien, quizás si le gustaba que Helga lo visitara, quizás le estaba agradando mucho la rubia. Pero el día anterior tenía un motivo especial: deseaba comprobar su teoría insomne sobre el misterio de Cecile. Pero Helga se había presentado con una peluca pelirroja, similar a Lila, y unos anteojos que podía jurar eran de Brainy. Arnold resopló mentalmente, frustrado ante el recuerdo. Pero entonces se había sentido bien, es decir, bien en su estado, y había disfrutado de la visita de Helga y de su lucha con la tarea de matemáticas. Después de verla molestarse, romper e intentar arreglar los lentes, distraerse y luego obligarse a hacer la tarea y comprenderla para explicársela a él, Arnold estaba muy impresionado de su tenacidad.

Después que Helga se fue, vino Gerald con su hermanita Timberly. Esta vez no se cruzó con Helga. ¡Ah! Timberly le contó de su nuevo cachorro que pensaba adoptar y, abriendo su mochila, se lo presentó y acercó a la cara. Gerald la retó mucho y obligó a guardar al perro. A los gritos y llanto de Timberly, había llegado la enfermera, quien retó a ambos niños y echó al perro de la sala. También a Gerald y su hermana.

En la noche, vino el Sr. Kokochska a preguntarle si tenía dinero que podía prestarle. Arnold se preguntaba seriamente en qué estaba pensando que le hacía imaginar que él, en su condición, podía tener dinero para prestarle. Su abuelo había llegado minutos más tarde, sorprendiendo al arrendatario, y obligándolo a irse. Luego, se sentó junto a él y le pidió que le soplara los números ganadores del próximo sorteo de un juego de azar. Arnold sólo lo miró; su familia era muy especial.

Pero nuevamente, hasta que se durmió, se sentía bien. ¿Todas las cosas tenían que ocurrir mientras estaba durmiendo? Un ligero dolor en la garganta lo había despertado en la madrugada. Pero, inmóvil, no podía toser ni carraspear ni pedir un vaso de agua. Había tratado de dormir, pero la comezón en la garganta parecía haberse extendido lentamente a otras partes de su cuerpo. Ya no se sentía bien.

Sin embargo, la ronda de la enfermera de la mañana no observó nada extraño. La enfermera miró los instrumentos, cumplió su rutina de aseo, y se marchó. Nadie más vino hasta el mediodía. Un auxiliar de aseo se acercó. "No te ves bien" –le dijo, mirándolo de cerca. Pero su celular sonó y se alejó, olvidándose de Arnold.

Arnold comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor. Supuestamente, no debía sentir hambre o sed, pues estaba conectado a una máquina que lo alimentaba. Pero empezó a sentir calor, además del dolor de garganta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un vaso de agua refrescante. Ni siquiera pedía una soda yahoo. Con cualquier líquido que tuviera hielo, se conformaba.

Por la luz de la ventana, Arnold calculó que Helga debía estar por llegar. ¿Podría darse cuenta y hacer algo?

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, pero no parecían anunciar a Helga.

-"Permiso, Arnold"- la suave voz de Lila precedió a la dulce niña pelirroja.

Arnold miró a la niña, quien lucía una cara extraña; parecía feliz y a la vez preocupada. Arnold se lamentó interiormente. Lila. ¿Por qué Lila? ¿Dónde estaba Helga? El dolor de garganta se hizo peor. Empezaba a sentirse algo asfixiado.

-"Hola Arnold. Lamento demasiado, muchísimo, no haberte visitado antes, pero ciertamente no he podido. ¡Oh! Helga me ha contado que haces avances y que podías necesitar que más personas te viniéramos a alentar."

Lila tomó la silla de la pieza y se sentó cerca de él. Arnold la escuchaba, mientras se preguntaba por Helga. ¿Helga le había dicho que viniera? ¿Ella iba a venir?

-"Me imagino que te gustaría saber del colegio y el vecindario. Bueno, ciertamente no hay muchas novedades. ¡Oh! Los chicos quebraron el vidrio del vecino de la puerta verde jugando. Y antes de correr, todos se preguntaron un instante ¿qué diría Arnold? ¡Fue ciertamente tan enternecedor! Aunque también atemorizante cuando el vecino salió a perseguirlos."

Arnold se preguntó qué sentido tenía que Lila le contara eso. ¿Tenía algún trasfondo? ¿Qué los chicos lo extrañaban? ¿Por qué hacía tanta calor? ¿Lila no tenía una bebida?

-"También hay otra novedad, Arnold. Pero no sé cómo puedas tomarlo. Pero como Helga dice, es mejor saber que no saber. Y en tu caso…"

Arnold sintió la mirada de compasión de Lila. ¡Oh,no! No miradas de lástima ni de compasión. ¿Por qué no podía ser como Helga para dar malas noticias e ir directamente al grano? Y ¿qué pasaba? Su estado no era de invalidez… Arnold quiso toser por el dolor de garganta más intenso, y no pudo. Sí, quizás discapacitado ahora, pero no por eso digno de lástima.

-"Y en tu caso… bueno, no sé si estás ahí o no…"

Otra vez lo del coma. Arnold sentía que le dolía la cabeza. También sentía dolor en la garganta, en los brazos, las piernas un poco…Sí, distintos niveles de dolor en todo su cuerpo… y sus pies algo helados. ¿Dónde hay hielo cuando se necesita? ¿Helga?

-"…si estás ahí o no, pero…"- Lila suspiró; de pronto sonrió –"bueno, tú… ¿recuerdas a Arnie? Tu primo."

Arnold se quejó mentalmente. El punto. ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Lila no tenía calor? ¿Sólo era él?

-"Arnie me respondió una de las cartas que le envíe. Y… yo le respondí, y…"

Arnold se quejó mentalmente, otra vez. ¿Qué pasaba con el aire acondicionado? No podía ser fiebre, ¿cierto? No tenía sentido enfermarse en un hospital donde se suponía monitoreaban su bienestar y estaba más seguro que en casa, teóricamente. Arnold comenzaba a dudarlo. Hielo.

-"…entonces le escribí que me encantaría ver el campo nuevamente y él… ¡oh! Él me ha invitado a ir con mi padre. ¿No es maravilloso?"

Arnold trataba de imaginar que tenía un hielo que entraba por sus labios y descendía a su garganta, para calmar el ardor que sentía en ella. Pero fallaba miserablemente. Lila era un ruido de fondo… molesto, aunque no quería ser descortés. ¿Dónde estaba Helga? Hielo.

-"Imagino que esto puede ser difícil para ti, pero tú sabes que tú me agradas, pero no me gustas. Y Arnie… bueno, es complicado, pero Arnie me gusta."

Sí, esto era difícil. Estar enfermo en un hospital. ¿Las máquinas no monitoreaban sus signos vitales? ¿No había ninguna que dijera que necesitaba hielo? ¿un médico? Miró a Lila. No era Helga, pero a lo mejor si se esforzaba, podía lograr mostrar…

-"¡Oh, Arnold! Ciertamente no pensé que realmente tanto te afectaría…"

Arnold se pegó mentalmente en la frente con su mano. "_Lila, estoy enfermo, llama a un médico, a la enfermera, a Helga, lo que sea."_

-"Oh, ciertamente, tal vez sea mejor que te deje solo. Con un poco de tiempo para pensar. Adiós, Arnold."

Arnold se quejó. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, una vez más. _Hielo_. Intento imaginar hielo. _Helga_.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Arnold sonrió mentalmente. Tal vez no lograba imaginar hielo, pero había logrado imaginar a Helga llegando a su pieza.

-"Hola, Cabeza de…"

Arnold arrugó mentalmente el entrecejo. Helga no se quedaba callada, algo no estaba bien.

-"Arnold, ¿estás bien?"

Helga se acercó a él, sentándose en la silla que Lila había dejado cerca suyo. "_No, Helga. Por favor, llama a la enfermera, al médico_."

-"Es por Lila, ¿cierto?"

La voz de Helga llegó media apagada, preocupada, apenada. "_¡¿Qué?" _-pensó Arnold -"_¿qué tiene esto que ver con Lila? Helga…" _Arnold sentía que la habitación comenzaba a ondulear, a girar suavemente, pero lo suficiente para marearlo. El único punto fijo, Helga, lucía triste.

-"Arnold, lo siento. Se suponía que la señorita perfección te iba a animar, dar más deseos de vivir. Pero ha soltado su lengua, ¿no?"

Arnold ya no pensaba, sólo pedía hielo.

-"Claro que te ha contado de la carta de Arnie. Y te has echado a morir."

Arnold deseaba extender su mano y tocar a Helga, pero no podía. El calor era mucho. Su garganta debía estar deforme, ¿por qué no la veía?

-"Mira, si algo sé de penas de amor, es que deberían pasar. Hay muchas otras personas. Y sino, uno puede seguir viviendo. Créeme."

Y entonces, Helga hizo lo que nunca había hecho: acercó su mano a la cabeza de Arnold para acariciar su pelo rebelde. Arnold sintió que la pieza ya casi no bailaba. El toque de Helga era agradable, pero breve.

-"¡Arnoldo, estás hirviendo!"

Helga lo miró asombrada. Arnold sonreía interiormente. _Helga_. _Hielo_.

Helga miró las máquinas, todas enmudecidas.

-"Arnold…"

Arnold escuchó murmurar a Helga. Luego la vio levantarse con su clásico aire de suficiencia y decisión.

-"Ya vuelvo, Cabeza de Balón."

Arnold sonreía interiormente, mientras la pieza volvía a bailar. Helga volvería. Tal vez traería una soda yahoo con hielo.


	7. Chapter 7

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

Por cierto, sin novedades en el frente. Aún no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!

Y tampoco de Doofenshmirtz (_Doofenshmirtz malvado y asociadooos…_)

**Oxoxoxoxoxox**

.

Arnold suspiró. Era curioso pensar que pese a no ser capaz de suspirar realmente, se sentía tan adolorido que le dolían igual los pulmones. Como si hubiese suspirado de verdad.

Los días pasados realmente estuvo semi-consciente. A duras penas recordaba a una enfurecida Helga reclamando contra la ineptitud del Hospital, la camilla en la que lo trasladaron a quirófano, el olor extraño de una sala donde los doctores entraban con una suerte de trajes espaciales, sus abuelos animándolo con palabras de aliento que disfrazaban su real preocupación.

Había perdido la consciencia. Y eso no le gustaba…nada. No podía decir si habían pasado horas, tardes y mañanas completas, días, semanas… o tal vez meses. Si Gerald hubiese estado en su lugar, sabía que le diría que estaba exagerando; si Helga estuviese en su lugar, posiblemente sería más dramática. Él no creía que hubiesen pasado años, ¿cierto? Pero nuevamente, no le gustaba haber perdido la consciencia. No le gustaba porque quería decir que realmente había estado en coma. Y él NO estaba en coma. También porque ya no sabía qué día era. Al principio, no podía controlar su cuerpo. Ok. Ahora, tampoco podía controlar el tiempo. ¿Llegaría un momento que perdería cualquier tipo de control sobre sí ý lo que le rodeaba? Acaso ¿alguna vez tuvo algún tipo de control?

Pero si Arnold podía estar seguro de algo, era que él no se rendiría.

Arnold sonrió al recordar a Helga. No se rendiría como Helga no se había dado por vencida con el ejercicio de matemáticas.

Arnold volvió a suspirar mentalmente, un suspiro pesado; pero los pulmones ya no dolieron. Tal vez todo estuviese en su mente. Como había dicho Cecile… ¿o fue Helga? Pero Helga era Cecile, ¿no? Arnold enrolló mentalmente los ojos. No importaba, no en este momento. Él ahora estaba consciente, y se iba a esforzar por salir adelante.

Así que decidió partir por el primer paso. Saber qué día era. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Su mente se llenó de la voz de Helga recitando poesía, aparentemente, de su propia invención. Arnold frunció el entrecejo. Eso no le ayudaba. Ni siquiera podía decir si era un recuerdo real o una alucinación por algún tipo de anestesia. ¿Helga y poesía? Bueno, antes no se habría imaginado que Helga se preocuparía tanto que vendría a verlo todos los días.

Arnold trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Lamentablemente, lo habían cambiado de pieza. Ya no podía decir tan fácilmente por la luz de la ventana si era de mañana o tarde. Esta pieza no tenía ventanas.

Arnold se sintió cansado, pero igual intentó recordar otra cosa. La imagen de su abuela vestida como doctor, con ese traje espacial. Sí, eso podía recordarlo. Eso había sido después de que su abuelo le había dicho "Buena suerte, Chaparrito" antes de entrar a quirófano. Sí. Arnold sintió un suspiro de alivio. Era mental, pero se sintió aliviado. Ya sabía que primero había sido llevado al quirófano y luego a esa sala donde la gente debía entrar con esos trajes. Y lo del quirófano estaba seguro que fue después de que Helga alborotó a médicos y enfermeras, quienes corrieron a verlo; Arnold sólo recordaba haber distinguido la palabra fiebre. El niño negó con la cabeza. No deseaba pensar por qué le había dado fiebre en un hospital y por qué en vez de tomar algún remedio para la fiebre lo llevaron a una sala de operaciones. Se sentía cansado y pensó que era más provechoso pensar en cómo mejorar su situación que en los posibles errores. Además, sospechaba que Helga ya los habría hecho pasar un mal rato. Si no, no lo habrían atendido tan rápido.

O al menos, él sintió que lo atendieron rápido. Nuevamente, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Si su alucinación realmente era un recuerdo, la voz de Helga había mencionado que era de noche. Él lo recordaba vagamente, después de la operación. La voz sonaba lejana; no había podido ver a Helga, no era capaz de abrir sus ojos. Pero reconocía esa voz, aún con ese tono soñador, el mismo que había escuchado cuando estaban salvando el barrio. ¿Ella inventó ese poema en el momento? Bueno, si no era una alucinación, mencionó que la luna estaba en su cenit y que ella pasaría en vela por cuidar a su ángel. ¿Qué era cenit? ¿qué ángel? Arnold trató de concentrarse. Recordaba haber escuchado a Big Bob gritar y que Helga se interrumpió de improviso. ¿Eso fue antes o después de su abuela con traje espacial? A Arnold le parecía que había sido antes. Su abuela mencionó pancakes y algo de alimentar a la tropa para la jornada. Entonces, su abuela seguramente vino en la mañana.

Arnold intentó resumir. La operación debió ser en la tarde, a lo mejor al anochecer. Y su abuelo le deseó buena suerte. Después de eso, debió estar inconsciente durante la noche, en esa sala extraña, donde alucinó que Helga recitaba un poema y Big Bob gritaba que debía regresar a su casa a dormir. En la mañana debió seguir en esa sala, donde lo visitó su abuela disfrazada. Y después de eso, ¿qué? Por lo que miraba a su alrededor, ahora estaba en otra sala, sin ventanas, con luz artificial similar a la luz natural.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Un joven con bata de médico, entró a la pieza.

-"Hola amigo, ¿se puede?"

El joven abrió la puerta completa y tiró de una extraña máquina, para que entrara por la pieza.

-"Uff, esto es difícil. Pero no te preocupes en ayudarme, en serio. Aunque una mano no me vendría nada mal. Pero ya me ayudarás."

Arnold miró al joven, mientras éste se arreglaba la corbata y sacudía un poco su bata de doctor.

-"Bueno, mi amigo, nadie sabe si escuchas o no, pero yo vengo a probar suerte."

A Arnold no le agradó el sujeto: no entendía lo que quería decir y, por lo visto, era de los que insistía con lo del coma.

-"Ojalá estés escuchando, porque, bien, verás no me gusta hablarle a una pared. Como sea. Mi nombre es Kevin Doofenshhirtz, y soy médico internista… lo que quiere decir que estoy para los mandados de los otros médicos…"

El niño observó como el médico internista se callaba y miraba en torno suyo.

-"Ups, espero que nadie escuche eso, o podría ser descalificado. Como sea, ya me presenté y…"

Arnold se preguntó por qué estaba aquí. ¿Internista? ¿un médico para los mandados de otros médicos?

-"¡Claro! Olvidaba presentar a mi compañera."

Arnold vio como el doctor mostraba gentilmente a la máquina que había traído con él.

-"¿No es una belleza? Esta lindura se llama Sophie… Bueno, en realidad su nombre técnico es más largo y complejo, pero prefiero llamarla así. Es un monitor de lecturas cerebrales, último en tecnología, único en su especie. Y mi compañera especial en mi tesis de medicina."

Si pudiese levantar una ceja, Arnold lo habría hecho, junto con una mirada de interrogación. Se contentó con enarcar la ceja mentalmente.

-"Y sí, aquí es dónde entras tú. Porque si estás ahí, tal vez aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia, esta preciosura igual reconocerá tus ondas cerebrales, las leerá y las traducirá, y señalará si escuchas. Y como tiene herencia del biofeedback, también podría trabajar para transformar tus impulsos neuroeléctricos en respuestas de Sí y No. Ahora, si no escuchas… bueno, tendré que buscar otro paciente…y otro hospital; eres casi el último de mi lista."

Arnold casi se ahoga. Esa máquina, ¿podía decir que él estaba ahí? ¿qué escuchaba? ¿Había algún modo que pudiera comunicarse con otros?

-"Bien, lo que diré es confidencial, pero creo que es mejor lo sepas. De las enfermedades conocidas, una de las más terribles es el síndrome del enclaustramiento, donde la persona parece estar en coma profundo, pero realmente está prisionero de su cuerpo. No es común, gracias a Dios o lo que sea, pero sí es terrible, y aún no existe tratamiento...no validados por protocolos internacionales. Se están realizando varios estudios experimentales, incluso hay una operación que ha tenido bastante éxito y bajas secuelas, pero aún así, todavía hay mucho por descubrir."

Arnold escuchaba atentamente. ¿Síndrome del enclaustramiento? ¿Eso era lo que tenía?

-"Entonces, veremos si tienes síndrome del enclaustramiento y, de ser positivo, haré mi tesina en estudio de caso. Cómo el genio del Dr. Doofenshhirtz, utilizando su sabiduría y manejo de Sophie, ayuda a un niño inocente a salir a la luz. Suena bonito, ¿no crees?"

Arnold estaba completamente de acuerdo. Si ese doctor y esa máquina podían ayudarlo a comunicarse, a mostrar que estaba ahí, era simplemente maravilloso. A pesar de lo mal que sonaba la frase "Cómo el genio del Dr. Doofenshhirtz, utilizando su sabiduría y manejo de Sophie, ayuda a un niño inocente a salir a la luz". Arnold miró al doctor atentamente. Bueno, era lo que hacía siempre que podía abrir sus ojos.

-"Bueno, bueno. Vamos a comenzar" –el doctor acercó la máquina hacia la cabecera y comenzó a manipular unos cables -"déjame ver… sí, éste debería ir aquí y éste de acá al tomacorrientes…"

Arnold escuchaba al doctor, casi fuera de su campo de visión, moverse a su lado. Le seguía pareciendo un sujeto extraño, posiblemente medio charlatán, pero no podía evitar sentirse esperanzado…más en la máquina que en el supuesto doctor. ¿Tenía que ver con ser niño y ver una máquina llena de cables? ¿o con su fe en el lado brillante, en que nada se pierde con intentarlo? ¿o tal vez porque por primera vez alguien traía algo concreto que podía ayudar?

-"… Ahora, vemos los de la cabeza. Vaya, ¿te han dicho la forma especial que tiene tu cabeza? Es como una sandía, o un taco mexicano. Digo, es tan oblonga que parece un balón de futbol americano. "

Arnold elevó sus ojos mentalmente, mientras sentía como el doctor tomaba su cabeza con sus manos, y sin mucha delicadeza, iba pegándole unos sensores a la piel. Le habría gustado que Helga estuviese ahí y lo pusiera en su lugar. Después de todo, ella era la única que lo llamaba Cabeza de Balón. Aunque también lo llamaba con otros varios sobrenombres.

-"Por si te lo preguntas, aquí está el botón de autodestrucción, el ¡aniquilador!, digo, por si todo sale mal y hay que ocultar cadáveres. Pero, eh, tú no te ´preocupes por eso, ¿sí?"

Arnold resopló en silencio. Le volvieron a doler los pulmones aunque no como antes. Ese médico ahora le parecía más un charlatán.

-"¡Era broma!, ¡Caíste! Jejeje…. Eh eh… No te ríes mucho, ¿cierto? Bueno, vamos a ver que nos dice Sophie…."

Arnold podía distinguir un brillo de las luces de la máquina y un ligero pitido que se adelantó al sonido de una impresora. El doctor se había puesto frente a su cara y lo miraba divertido, como si tratara de buscarle alguna marca… o quizás pulgas como hacía su abuela.

-"Bien, esto está listo y nos dice que…."

Arnold escuchó al doctor exclamar un garabato. Y luego, mirarlo con horror.

-"¡Tú estás escuchando! Has escuchado todas mis idioteces, no, yo no estaba hablando solo… ¡Oh no!... Espera, no, ¡Bien!, ¡Está vivo! ¡Vivo!"

El doctor comenzó a bailar. La máquina siguió pitando. Arnold se emocionó. Ojalá estuviesen sus abuelos y Helga aquí para compartir este momento con él. Helga. La máquina pareció cambiar el tono del pitido. Y siguió pitando.

.

**Oxoxoxoxo**

N/A: Por si desean saberlo….

Lo que Arnold no está seguro si es un recuerdo o una alucinación (jeje, tengo mis sospechas de que de haber seguido la serie, Arnold se enfrentaría diariamente a cosas muy extrañas y ambivalentes al establecer una relación con Helga), SÍ, es un recuerdo. No creo que lo escriba, pero la bruja blanca (la enfermera jefe de piso) no podía permitir que Helga se quedara toda la noche junto a Arnold. Digamos que, pese a toda la fuerza de voluntad de Helga y por mucha simpatía/antipatía que pudiese causarle la niña, Helga es menor de edad. Y ningún hospital desea tener problemas legales. Así que, de algún modo, la enfermera accedió a la ficha de Helga (ella se arregló los dientes, así que tiene por lo menos ficha en el dentista) y llamó a Big Bob. Y bueno, Bob no estuvo muy feliz de saber que Olga, perdón, Helga estaba en el hospital y no donde su amiga como había dicho. Así que la fue a buscar al hospital, y… digamos que la disuadió de quedarse. Es decir, se la llevó a la fuerza.

Por si lo sospecharon, Kevin Doofenshhirtz está basado en el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (de "Phineas y Ferb"). No es que tenga mala opinión de los médicos. Es sólo que traté de imaginar a alguien con bata blanca y fue la primera imagen que vino a mi cabeza. De hecho, parte de sus primeras palabras fueron escritas pensando en cómo las habría dicho ese Doctor. La máquina originalmente se llamaba Sophinator… Sí, lo sé, soy un caso.

El síndrome de enclaustramiento es real. Y entiendo que aún se está buscando tratamiento y que hay una operación que parece haber tenido cierto nivel de éxito. Pero no estoy segura aún si ese es el diagnóstico exacto de Arnold y si escriba cuál es (de descubrir alguno que se ajuste). Ahora, considerando la palabra síndrome como conjunto de síntomas, sí, Arnold sí tiene ese síndrome. Hay una película preciosa que se llama "La Escafandra y la Mariposa" que trata de alguien con síndrome de enclaustramiento, por si les interesa saber más del tema.

Acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo. Lo releí antes de subirlo, pero mis ojos están cansados. Así que cualquier falta de ortografía o redacción, por favor avísenme.

Por cierto, una vez más, gracias a todos los reviews, alerta de historia, favoritos y, oh mi dios, alertas de autor. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bien, calentito y recién editado.

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió. Y que aún no termino de escribir, pero falta menos, jejeje.

Por cierto, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!

Ni de ninguna cosa que tenga derecho de autor registrado… ¿la receta de Coca Cola está registrada, no? Hm, no, tampoco de coca cola.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Arnold aún escuchaba a su abuelo en el pasillo gritar "¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Vive!", y casi podía ver a su abuela bailando su danza india de la victoria por los pasillos, como lo había hecho en su habitación. El doctor Kevin había salido con ellos porque necesitaba que firmaran una autorización especial, pero Arnold no estaba seguro si lograría que sus abuelos se focalizaran lo suficiente para firmar un documento. Además, a su abuelo le gustaba leer las cosas antes de firmar. Y leer conllevaba un largo ritual que incluía la cercanía de la oficina…por si la comida de la abuela había contenido fresas o porque su organismo así lo requería.

Arnold no pudo seguir pensando en la alegría de sus abuelos y en su momento a solas, porque la puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

-"Hola Cabeza de Balón, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué tanta alegría?"

Arnold habría deseado responderle. La máquina seguía lanzando pitidos al aire por él, pero con el casi invariable ritmo. Aún no eran respuestas completas.

-"Muy bien, déjame adivinar… por fin lograste batir el récord del metiche más grande del mundo, incluso en silencio, ¿o tu cabeza será elegida para estar en el puntapié inicial del juego del sábado?"

Arnold enrolló mentalmente sus ojos. ¿De verdad iba a molestarlo en estos momentos? Suspiró, aunque no se sentía molesto. Incluso pensó divertido _"Cuando esté bien, te cobraré por esto Hellie"_. Helga dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó.

-"Ok, no respondas. Pero sabes que me enteraré tarde o temprano."

Arnold sonrió para sus adentros. Una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Uhm, ¿y esa máquina?"- Helga se acercó ahora a Sophie, que seguía emitiendo pitidos.

-"Vaya, te contagiaste de un virus intrahospitalario, casi te mueres, ¿y todo lo que te dan es una nueva máquina que hace ruiditos? Pffff… debería demandarlos."

Arnold escuchó a Helga. ¿No había sido sólo fiebre? ¿Por eso la operación? ¿Ella amenazó con demandar al hospital?

-"Y si no fuera bastante, tu nueva pieza no tiene las comodidades que prometieron. ¡Ni siquiera tiene ventanas! Oh, vamos, ¿esto puede ser peor?"

Justo en ese momento, Kevin entró de espaldas.

-"¡Vaya, ni siquiera me dejaron hablar! Sólo espero que tu loca novia no sea tan…"

Arnold miró a Helga, quien observaba con recelo al médico.

-"¿tan qué?"- dijo Helga, con sus manos en las caderas. El joven doctor se dio vuelta al escucharla, mientras la miraba de abajo hacia arriba.

-"¿Eh? Oh, tú debes ser la loca novia… quiero decir, la enamorada del…ehm… pues, déjame presentarme…"- el doctor parecía estar en un atolladero. Helga enarcó una ceja, una mueca sarcástica en su cara.

-"No importa. Ya tengo el cuadro completo. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a una cita con cierto contrato de prestación de salud y mi abogado."- respondió Helga, con su típico aire de suficiencia.

-"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Abogado? ¿Contrato de prestación de…? ¿No eres muy niña para manejar esos términos?"

El doctor parecía confundido. Arnold resopló. ¿Por qué había llamado a Helga loca?, ¿con qué derecho? Está bien, Helga era… distinta, lo sabía, pero eso no le permitía llamarla loca. ¿Y cuándo pensaba mostrarle a Helga la prueba de que él sí la escuchaba? Helga parecía molesta. Él conocía esa mirada. Estaba seguro que de ser un compañero de curso, ya le habría presentado a la Vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores. O al menos, los habría mencionado.

-"Mira, ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero déjame empezar de nuevo. Mi nombre es Kevin. Kevin Doofenshhirtz"- dijo el médico, ignorando o intentando ignorar esa mirada de muerte. Incluso, fue lo suficientemente valiente para levantar su mano en un gesto de saludo, pero se quedó sólo en el gesto, porque Helga no la estrechó.

Helga resopló.

-"¿Eres el nuevo auxiliar de enfermería?"- Helga preguntó mordaz. Como si no fuese visible el nombre del médico y su profesión escritos en el delantal. Arnold comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Por qué ella hacía siempre eso? ¡Podía perderse cosas importantes por lucir molesta! Por ejemplo, que Doofenshhirtz le revelara que él si la escuchaba, a través de los pitidos de Sophie. Aunque por otra parte, no podía negar que él mismo hubiese querido poner a Doofenshhirtz en su lugar por llamar a Helga loca. Loca. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-"¡¿Qué? ¡No! Yo soy un médico importante. Un neurocirujano, un especialista en el cerebro humano…oh, bueno, en proceso aún. Pero aún así, una persona muy importante en este hospital"-indicó con orgullo el médico.

-"Sí, bueno, como sea"- Helga contestó con aburrimiento.

-"¿Qué? ¡Yo soy el que demostró que tu novio aún es consciente!"- gritó el médico, antes de mirar a Arnold a los ojos -"en serio, ¿cómo te involucraste con ella?"

Arnold se congeló. Por primera vez, agradeció no ser capaz de responder... no se le ocurría ninguna buena respuesta a eso. ¿Cuándo le mostraría el funcionamiento de Sophie?

-"¡No te metas con él!"- exclamó Helga. Pero entonces, añadió cambiando la voz -"Dijiste ¿él es consciente?"

Arnold sonrió a sus adentros. Una enorme sonrisa. _"Si, Helga, lo soy. Te escucho y te veo… todos los días"._

-"¡Ajá! ¿Ahora si estás interesada? ¿Ahora si soy un gran médico?"

Arnold se imaginó golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Cuándo dejaría esa pelea infantil y pasaría a lo importante?, ¿qué Helga supiera que él realmente estaba ahí y podía escucharla?

-"En tus sueños"- respondió la niña.

Arnold se preguntó porque Helga estaba actuando de ese modo, a la defensiva, como cuando deseaba ocultar algo. Aunque, bueno, a medida que había ido conociendo a Helga, ella siempre parecía tener algo que ocultar, o más bien, miedo a mostrar algo. Arnold sonrió: sí, ella era así. Posiblemente, estaba tratando de ocultar algo ahora también; sospechaba que su actitud ya no era por el apelativo de loca. Pero ¿no podía dejar parte de su máscara hoy para simplemente tener la prueba de que él si estaba ahí con ella?

-"Pero hipotéticamente hablando, ¿a qué te refieres con consciente?"- Helga preguntó. El doctor sonrió. Arnold sonrió a sus adentros.

-"Pues verás, yo, que soy un gran médico…"

-"Sí, blabla"- respondió Helga a la perorata del doctor. Él pareció ofendido.

-"Mira, niñita, si sigues con esa actitud no pienso enseñarte nada"- el doctor volvió a mirar a Arnold -"en serio, ¿qué le viste?, ¿la oportunidad de mejorar tu karma?"

Arnold frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo le dice loca y luego, esto del karma? Notó que Helga parecía molesta, muy molesta, y herida. Pero le sorprendió su respuesta.

-"Ok, ¿qué se supone que debo ver?"

El doctor mostró los papeles que Sophie había impreso con cara de triunfo.

-"¡Esto!"

-"¿Uh?"- Helga tomó los papeles en sus manos, aparentemente de manera descuidada, pero Arnold pudo comprobar que los estaba observando detenidamente.

-"¡Oye, niña! ¡Eso es delicado!"

-"Y según tú, ¿qué es esto?"- Helga movió los papeles frente a su cara.

-"La prueba de que Arnold escucha todo lo que decimos. Son sus ondas cerebrales."- dijo el médico, arrebatándole los papeles y guardándolos.

-"¿Tú te estás basando en la medición de sus ondas cerebrales para decir que él es consciente, como si estuviese escuchando?"- preguntó Helga con ironía.

El doctor la miró confundido. Arnold también. ¿Qué estaba mal con eso?

-"Mira niña, tal vez tú no entiendas lo que son las ondas cerebrales…"

-"¡¿Qué? Tal vez yo no sea la chica más inteligente de la clase, pero créeme amigo, he investigado mucho ¡Un montón! Sé de las ondas cerebrales, ¡rayos! Convencí a Pheebs para ayudarme a asistir a una docena de conferencias médicas asociadas al coma, síndrome de enclaustramiento, enfermedad del sueño, derrame cerebral, y cualquier cosa que pudiese explicar lo que le pasa al Cabeza de Balón…"

El doctor pareció congelado. Arnold escuchaba ¿Ella de verdad había hecho todo eso?

-"¿Tú le llamaste… Cabeza de Balón?"

Helga no prestaba atención a lo que decía el doctor. Ya no prestaba atención a nada. Él ya sabía que Helga podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, por el calor del momento, y no vería nada ni a nadie. Le habría gustado tranquilizarla. Abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero también deseaba oír lo que ella pudiera decir. Ella era inusualmente abierta en esos momentos.

-"¿Qué su cerebro emite ondas? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué en su mente está escuchando o viendo? Pues sí, podrías decir que sí… porque desde antes él siempre ha sido soñador. "

Arnold observó como Helga parecía más melancólica, como sus ojos vidriosos regresaban. Pero ahora, Arnold se dio cuenta que no era un resfrío rebelde como alguna vez pensó.

-"El camarón con pelos siempre ha soñado despierto, siempre ha caminado en las nubes"- la voz de Helga era cariñosa cuando se refería a él, especialmente al decir uno de sus habituales sobrenombres.

-"Pero…"- el doctor parecía sorprendido por la niña, sin saber cómo responderle.

-"Todas las pruebas hechas indican que no hay daños; he sido cuidadosa en observar cualquier cambio en Arnoldo. Y él único cambio fue el causado por la fiebre. Así que supongo que en realidad, simplemente, algo se quebró con él; él ya no está viviendo en la realidad, sino que está soñando, viviendo en su maravilloso mundo interno al cual nadie puede llegar. ¿Escucha?"- Helga movió su cabeza con pesar -"Con suerte, le deben llegar amortizados los ecos de nuestras voces."

Arnold vio al médico incapaz de articular palabras. Miró a Helga; sólo podía desear que ella lo viera, supiera que él sí la veía y escuchaba. Abrazarla y asegurarle que todo iría bien…

-"Ahora mismo, debe estar soñando en un mundo sin problemas, donde sus abuelos están bien y sus padres regresaron; donde Lila sale con él y se casan; donde yo no estoy porque yo sólo lo molesto, y donde todos son felices…"

"_Eso no es cierto, Helga"_, Arnold se sentía herido. Hace meses que había dejado de pensar en Lila de modo romántico, desde aquella vez que había usado a Timberly y vio como ella parecía ser capaz de superarlo rápidamente. Y sí, Helga lo molestaba, pero también era una gran amiga. Él no habría deseado que no estuviera. Ella era parte importante de su mundo. Siempre lo había sido, si se ponía a pensar en ello. ¿Por qué Helga pensaba esas cosas de él? Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo sabía lo de sus padres; asumió que se había enterado desde que ayudaba a sus abuelos en la pensión.

Helga suspiró.

-"… Es un Endimión dormido, pero el castigo de los dioses no es para él, sino para nosotros, pobres mortales, que lo rodeamos…"

Arnold tragó saliva. Inconscientemente, descartó su prejuicio de que Helga y poesía no iban juntos. Algún día, tendría que preguntarle quién era Endimión.

-"…Y a veces me preguntó si no sería mejor para él permanecer en su mundo soñado, que volver por nuestros deseos egoístas de tenerlo."

"_Helga, no; por favor, no"_. Sophie soltaba pitidos lastimeros. En su corazón, temió que Helga lo dejara.

-"Bien, mejor me voy. Suerte con tu investigación… Dufins"- Arnold vio la cara de perplejidad del médico. Helga miró a Arnold directamente a los ojos, y añadió con voz triste:

-"Arnold… nos vemos cuando nos veamos."-Y la niña salió de la pieza con rapidez.

Arnold habría dado todo lo que tenía y más para que Helga no se fuera, para que se quedara. Para que supiera que él no estaba soñando, que sí la veía y escuchaba. ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar a él?

-"Vaya, así que eres un maldito afortunado. Tu novia te ama y, ¿qué?, ¿tienes sólo diez años?"- Arnold sólo suspiró a las palabras del médico.

-"¿Y quién es Lila, Casanova?"- soltó Kevin con una risa mal contenida. Pero Arnold ya no prestaba atención al médico. Sólo pensaba en la niña rubia que había dejado su pieza.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

N/A: Sí, es triste, pobre Helga. Pero ya estamos entrando en la parte final. Y las cosas comenzarán a mejorar. Sólo tienen que mirar el lado brillante. Ustedes saben, si nos esforzamos y trabajamos todos juntos… jejeje.


	9. Chapter 9

A pedido del público. Una loca idea que se me ocurrió. Y que se acerca a su final.

Y ¡no!, aún no tengo los derechos de Hey Arnold!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Arnold miraba la pantalla frente a él. Se esforzaba en mover la flecha digital hacia arriba. Arriba, arriba, arriba. Sí, sí, sí. Sí le gustaría comer chocolate.

-"Vamos, niño. Es una pregunta fácil. ¿Te gusta el chocolate? Tus abuelos dijeron que sí"- el doctor Kevin lo alentó, sentado a su lado, mientras miraba como la flecha mostraba un movimiento errático y leve.

Arnold sabía que le gustaba el chocolate. Pero más que eso, él quería recuperarse. Quería interactuar con sus abuelos. Y mostrarle a Helga que él no estaba soñando sin ella.

-"¿Qué le vamos a decir a tu novia?, ¡oh vamos! no me vas dejar parecer un tonto con tu novia ¿verdad?".

Arnold se esforzó más en que la flecha se moviera hacia arriba, a la respuesta "Sí".

Desde ayer en la tarde, y luego que Kevin fue hasta la casa de huéspedes para conseguir que los abuelos firmaran el papeleo, el médico había conectado otra parte de la máquina y una pantalla. Sophie seguía emitiendo sus pitidos y mostrando sus ondas cerebrales. Pero ahora, también estaba conectado con otros cables a Sophie –ahora, con más luces de colores-, y ésta a una pantalla. La idea era simple: Sophie además de registrar sus ondas cerebrales, traducía sus impulsos nerviosos en respuestas "Arriba/Abajo", que simbólicamente eran representados por una pequeña flecha en la pantalla frente a su cama. Arriba y abajo. También se podía traducir como sí y no. Arriba como sí; abajo como no.

El doctor estaba entusiasmado con empezar cuanto antes. No ocultaba que parte de su ansiedad se debía al desafío que sentía que Helga le había puesto: demostrar que Arnold estaba consciente, no dormido, y que podía comunicarse gracias a él. Básicamente, que él sí era un gran médico.

Arnold no se opuso. Él también deseaba comunicarse cuanto antes y mostrarle a Helga que él sí estaba ahí, y la escuchaba en todas sus visitas. Sus razones básicamente eran distintas de las del galeno.

El inicio había sido lento. Bastante lento, pero Arnold ya se estaba familiarizando. La flecha ya se movía. Incluso ya tenía cierta dirección. Ahora tenía que ir claramente arriba…

-"¡Sí! Muy bien. Realmente te gusta el chocolate, ¿cierto? A todos los niños les gusta"- dijo el doctor, comiendo otro chocolatito que debía haber sido usado para estimular en Arnold su respuesta afirmativa.

Arnold suspiró mentalmente. Había sido agotador. Pero él aún quería seguir practicando. Sospechaba, gracias a los comentarios de Doofenshhirtz, que todavía tenían algunas horas más antes de que Helga pudiese salir de clases y llegar al hospital. A lo mejor, hoy sí podía mostrarle que estaba ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold resopló. El día anterior había sido pésimo. Bueno, no tan malo realmente, pero bastante en relación a lo que él esperaba. Habían venido sus abuelos y habían estado felices por los avances. Y su abuela prometió hacerle un baño de chocolate, dado lo mucho que parecía gustarle. Eso había estado bien. Excesivo, pero bien. Cuando vino Helga, fue… complicado. Por suerte, después vino Gerald y eso le subió un poco el ánimo, pero ya no tenía energía para mover la flecha en la pantalla, no con claridad. Así que tampoco había ido tan bien como habría deseado, aunque su amigo lo había animado. A él y al médico. Incluso, Dofenshhirtz logró desahogarse de la frustración de sus encuentros con Helga G. Pataki. Pero Arnold no podía desahogarse. Sólo pensar. ¿Qué había salido mal?

Sí, había estado practicando mover la flecha en la pantalla. Practicó mucho. Muchas horas. Sus abuelos lo vieron mover la flecha. Incluso le hicieron preguntas que sólo él conocía y Arnold las respondió bien, obviamente. Pero fue emocionante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él podía expresar algo: sí o no, arriba y abajo. Era rudimentario, básico, pero era algo. Ellos ya sabían que él los escuchaba. Y entendía. Y podía responder.

Pero cuando llegó Helga… Bueno, Kevin -que estaba dando vueltas para enfrentar a la niña- le hizo la clásica pregunta de si le gustaba el chocolate. Arnold se sentía nervioso, pero trató de mover la flecha hacia arriba. La flecha se movió insegura, aunque la dirección era clara. El doctor comenzó a dar explicaciones de por qué no había logrado mover con tanta claridad la flecha. Helga retomó su teoría. Finalmente ella preguntó algo: una pregunta cuya obvia respuesta era no. Y Arnold intentó, se esforzó, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta: había practicado más que nada el movimiento hacia arriba, "sí", y no el mover la flecha hacia abajo, "no".

A su favor, la flecha se movió, pero todavía más insegura y la dirección ya no tan firme. Helga señaló que aún cabía la posibilidad del azar. Arnold habría deseado gritarle. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pesimista?, ¿por qué no lo veía?, ¿acaso no lo estaba viendo a propósito? Este pensamiento le dolió. ¿Para qué venía, para qué hacía todas esas acciones si ella realmente no pensaba que él la escuchaba?

Arnold se sentía frustrado. Kevin insistió con más preguntas; él dio su mejor esfuerzo, pero el cansancio, el dolor y la frustración, la ansiedad, le estaban haciendo mella. Helga dijo que volvería más tarde, cuando no estuviese el médico; Kevin la detuvo diciendo que él sí era un gran médico y que él (Arnold) sí había movido la flecha. Y cuando estaban comenzando a discutir, de pronto, Kevin se quedó en silencio. Luego, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, preguntó alegremente a Arnold en voz alta:

-"¡No te estás concentrando por ella! Te gusta realmente y estás nervioso, y por eso te cuesta mover la flecha, ¿cierto?"

Fue la segunda vez que Arnold se encontró incapaz de responder una respuesta del médico. Y pasado el estupor inicial, se juró que no podía quedarse sin responder. No al menos tanto tiempo. Porque en esa confusión, la flecha se detuvo, se movió oscilante y casi desapareció. Antes de que Arnold pudiera concentrarse y volver en sí para responder, Helga se había marchado.

-"Escucha, matasanos. Yo no estoy para que nadie se burle de mí, ¿ok? Y menos tú. No sé cómo te dejan perder el tiempo aquí, pero si realmente fuese el gran médico que dices ser, lo curarías. Adiós, tonto. Hasta luego, Arnoldo".

Eso fue lo último que escuchó decir a Helga antes de irse, con su piel enrojecida por la rabia, cuando él apenas estaba superando el shock.

Tras la visita de Gerald y unos cuantos chocolates (de los que Arnold jamás llegó a probar), Kevin Doofenshhirtz ordenó y consiguió que le hicieran nuevos exámenes. Ahora, su desafío personal no era sólo mostrar que Arnold escuchaba y comprendía, sino sanarlo. Una vez más, Arnold no se oponía, pero sus motivaciones eran distintas de las del galeno.

Y mientras esperaba pacientemente que lo llevaran a la sala de rayos, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué, de todo, había salido mal?

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

N/A: Arnold frustrado…no es como si quisiera ponerlo un poco en los zapatos de Helga, nooo. Pero en serio, ya queda menos. Dos capítulos a lo sumo. Uno por escribir… el final ya está escrito (aunque lo edito cada cierto tiempo). Jejejeje.

Nuevamente, gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. De verdad, ¡oh! es ciertamente tan encantador. Aunque decir que es el mejor fic es un poco mucho…. Recuerden que es una idea sin pretensión. No se me vayan a subir los humos a la cabeza y piense que puedo llegar a hacer negocios con ella. No, eso no le hace bien a mi cabecita sureña.

Y por último, aunque nadie lo preguntó, leí por ahí que Craig había señalado que Arnold había dejado ir su enamoramiento de Lila. Que de hecho, ese tema estaría zanjado en el capítulo "Timberly ama a Arnold". Por eso la referencia a ese momento en el capítulo anterior.

P.S.: Lo releí, pero –una vez más- mis ojos están cansados. Así que nuevamente pido disculpas por cualquier error que pudiese haber.


	10. Chapter 10Bonus

Bueno, primero y antes que se me olvide, muchas gracias a todos los reviews, a quienes siguen leyendo la historia, los que están marcando y marcaron esta historia como favoritos y alerta de historia, los que se están paseando por mis otras historias locas…gracias. Como ya les he dicho, esta historia se acerca a su final, y muchas de sus preguntas serán pronto contestadas. Y Arnold está moviendo efectivamente la bendita flecha, jejeje. Y aún me cuesta creer que alguien me citara…digo, cite la hipótesis de Dr. Bliss. Y me declaro completamente INOCENTE de las consecuencias de leer mis historias. Jejeje. Y ahora, con mi autoestima excesivamente inflada, me pasearé por entre las nubes, hasta que la realidad y mi hermana menor me hagan poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Segundo, este capítulo es un bonus. Sólo porque no me podía sacar de la cabeza como Gerald afrontó la situación que encontró a su llegada. Es decir, esto es lo que transcurre después del intento fallido de Arnold y de Doofenshhirtz por demostrarle a Helga que Arnold la escucha. Minutos después que ella deja furiosa la habitación.

No, aún falta el penúltimo capítulo y el capítulo final. Como dije es un bonus. Así que…

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió, nacida al alero de otra idea loca.

Y no, ya no creo que pueda tener Hey Arnold! …pronto.

**Oxoxoxo**

**.**

Gerald entró a la habitación con cierta inseguridad. Había alcanzado a ver a Helga saliendo del hospital cuando él venía entrando, así que se apuró en llegar a la nueva habitación de su amigo. Le costaba imaginar a Helga visitando a Arnold tan seguido, pero era mejor asegurarse que su amigo estuviese vivo todavía y después preguntarse por los planes reales de esa niña. ¡Dios, por qué Helga G. Pataki tenía que venir, de todas las personas! Corrió a la pieza, pero una vez frente a la puerta, no estaba seguro de entrar. Quién sabe lo que podría encontrar allí si Helga estuvo de visita en el hospital.

Gerald empujó la puerta con suavidad al tiempo que preguntaba:

-"¿Arnold?"

No estaba muy seguro de lo que vio. Como supuso, las cosas no estaban bien. Es decir, aparentaban estar bien, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Arnold miraba fijamente, en su posición semi-recostada en que lo acomodaban las enfermeras. Eso se mantenía igual. Pero ahora, había una pantalla cerca de él y una máquina con varias luces de colores. A su lado, también se veía un joven en bata blanca, que lucía una extraña mueca en su rostro.

-"Eh, ¿hola?"- dijo Gerald con precaución. ¿Qué hacía esa persona ahí?

-"¿Uh?"- el joven de bata blanca pareció reparar por primera vez en él. Lo que estuviese haciendo y lo que hubiera pasado, parecía que ocupaba su mente.

-"Hola, soy Gerald, amigo de Arnold. ¿Y tú?"- Gerald se presentó, aunque manteniéndose en guardia. _Helga G. Pataki estuvo aquí_, pensó.

-"Oh, Hola, Soy el Dr. Doofenshhirtz. ¿También viniste hacer mi vida miserable y la de este niño?"

Gerald miró a Arnold a las palabras del médico. En su cara no había ningún cambio. Su mismo rostro ausente, sin gestos, con los ojos abiertos, nada más. Bueno, unos cuantos cables saliendo de su cabeza. Eso también era nuevo.

-"No, ¿qué pasó?"- preguntó Gerald, recordando la figura que vio salir del hospital, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-"¿qué pasó?, ¡¿Que qué pasó?"- preguntó con incredulidad el médico.

-"sí, ¿y qué son estos cables? , ¿por qué le cuelgan a Arnold?"

-"Ah, sí. Descubrí que tu amigo es consciente. Escucha todo lo que decimos. Incluso, es capaz de responder si se logra concentrar y esforzar lo suficiente para trabajar con Sophie…"

-"¿Sophie?"- preguntó Gerald, interrumpiendo al doctor.

-"Sí, mi maravillosa máquina…"- Doofenshhirtz se acercó a la máquina con luces de colores, pasando la mano cariñosamente por la cubierta metálica.

-"¿Y Arnold escucha?"- preguntó Gerald asombrado. Eso sí que era nuevo. Hasta ahora, simplemente había pensado que Arnold escuchaba, pero no podía evitar sentir que perdía tiempo cuando venía a verlo. Francamente, le costaba encontrar de qué hablar.

-"Y responde, si se esfuerza lo suficiente…"- insistió Doofenshhirtz, con voz apagada.

-"¡¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso!"- exclamó Gerald, antes de dirigirse a Arnold -"Arnold, viejo, ¿de verdad puedes responderme? ¿me escuchas?"

Gerald se inclinó hacia Arnold, buscando cualquier gesto que pudiera hacer en respuesta.

-"No hace gestos; sólo es a través de Sophie"- dijo el médico con desgano. Gerald se acomodó, algo avergonzado. El médico continuó, sin mirarlo, añadiendo molesto –"Pero ahora, tampoco puede hacer eso. ¡Oh, no! Justo ahora no, porque el niño decidió que está cansado y que su novia lo pone demasiado nervioso para mover una simple flecha."

-"¿su novia?"- preguntó Gerald, mirando nuevamente a Arnold.

-"Oh, tú debes saberlo. Esa niña con una sola ceja, vestido rosa y coletas que viene todos los días"- dijo el galeno, con un gesto que le restaba importancia.

-"¡¿Helga?"- preguntó Gerald con incredulidad -"Eso es imposible; Helga lo odia. ¿Cierto, Arnold?"

Gerald miró a su amigo; ningún gesto. ¿Cómo se suponía que Arnold se estaba comunicando?, ¿Por qué ese sujeto decía que Helga era novia de Arnold? ¿Y Helga venía todos los días?

-"¿lo odia? Hmm, que extraño, ella mencionó el otro día que lo molestaba, pero no, estoy seguro que lo ama"- dijo Doofenshhirtz, recordando –"De cualquier modo, ella es imposible. Se burló de mí, negó los avances y esfuerzos que he hecho en beneficio de tu amigo, ella es tan… ¡oh!" –se quejó el doctor.

Gerald miró de nuevo a Arnold y su cara inexpresiva.

-"Viejo, este sujeto está loco"- murmuró entre dientes, con la costumbre de años de comentar cosas con su mejor amigo.

Y entonces, lo vio. La flecha en la pantalla cerca de la cama de Arnold. Esa flecha se comenzó a mover. Lenta, insegura, pero afirmativamente se estaba moviendo. Se estaba moviendo hacia arriba.

-"¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso!"- dijo el médico.

-"¡La flecha!"- Gerald gritó -"¡la flecha se mueve!"

-"Ah, claro. Ahora sí mueves la flecha"- dijo sarcásticamente el médico, dirigiéndose a alguien más allá de él. A Arnold.

-"¿Él? ¿Él mueve la flecha?"- Gerald miraba alternadamente la pantalla y a su amigo.

-"Claro, ¿para qué si no los cables de la cabeza?"- el médico hizo un gesto a los cables –"De cualquier modo, eso ya es noticia vieja. Arriba es sí, abajo es no".

-"Pero, ¿desde cuándo?"- Gerald estaba sorprendido, un poco culpable de no haberlo visitado antes. Miró la pantalla, esperando que la flecha le respondiera por su amigo.

-"Sólo preguntas cuyas respuestas sean sí o no; no puede responder otras preguntas… bueno, a menos que preguntes algo que implique arriba o abajo, pero esas son muy pocas"- divagó el médico –"pero, digamos que desde ayer en la tarde; después que su abuelo firmó la autorización."

-"¿desde ayer?"- Gerald miró a su amigo -"Arnold, viejo, ¡esto es grandioso! Ahora podré contarte muchas cosas y sabré lo que piensas"

Gerald vio con entusiasmo como la flecha se movía lentamente hacia arriba.

-"Oh, bien, espera a que se lo cuente a los chicos, ¡estarán felices! Apuesto a que vendrán en masa a verte"

Gerald miró la cara de Arnold, ningún cambio. Pero la flecha se movía con un poco más seguridad hacia arriba.

-"Incluso podría preguntarte qué cosas quieres y podría traerlas, ¿qué dices? ¿Eh, man?"

La flecha siguió apuntando hacia arriba.

-"Oh, sí. Todo eso suena de maravillas. Tú vendrás y hablarás a tu amigo; él puede decir sí o no. Y lo mismo sus abuelos. ¿Yo no soy un gran médico si logré eso?"- preguntó con amargura el joven en bata.

Gerald se sintió desconcertado. Miró a su amigo y su cara inexpresiva, y luego a la pantalla. La flecha no se movía en ninguna dirección.

-"¡Claro que soy un gran médico! ¡Por supuesto! Pero la señorita tengo-cita-con-mi-abogado simplemente no lo cree. Según ella, Arnold no mueve la flecha y es sólo azar; él no puede escuchar y sus ondas cerebrales son sólo un reflejo de una ensoñación que él tiene…"

-"¿Helga vio que él podía responder y no lo creyó real?"- preguntó Gerald, algo escéptico.

-"Bien, ella no lo vio claramente porque cierta persona se puso nervioso…"- dijo Doofenshhirtz. A Gerald no le gustó que pareciese culpar a Arnold.

-"¡Oye! Que Helga sea una peste no es culpa de mi amigo"- dijo el niño.

-"De cualquier modo, no importa, porque toda la práctica, todos los esfuerzos, fueron desestimados por…"

-"¡¿Qué?"- exclamó Gerald –"¿a quién le importa lo que piense Helga G. Pataki? Lo importante es que mi hombre sí puede escuchar y comunicarse. ¡Eso es asombroso!"

-"Sí, lo es, supongo. ¿Cierto?"- el médico pareció más animado.

-"Claro que sí, ¿cierto viejo?"- Gerald preguntó, la flecha moviéndose dubitativamente hacia arriba.

Aunque de pronto una duda asaltó a Gerald; la flecha sólo se había movido hacia arriba.

-"Aunque, sólo para asegurar, tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos que puedes decir que no, ¿verdad, Arnold?"

La flecha se movió ligeramente hacia arriba.

-"Sí, eso pensé"- dijo Gerald con un suspiro –"déjame ver… hablando de Helga, ¿te gusta Helga? ¿eh, Arnold?"

Gerald miró el rostro ausente de su amigo, sonriendo. Era una pregunta fácil. Pero quedó estupefacto cuando vio la flecha deambular ligeramente, como si dudara en moverse hacia arriba. Y no se estaba moviendo hacia abajo. Gerald no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

-"Diez años de edad, ¡diez años! ¿y ya tienen problemas de corazón? Quién lo diría. Arnold, ¿te gustaría comer popo de perro?" –preguntó Doofenshhirtz, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. La flecha se fue de inmediato hacia abajo.

-"Sí, justo como pensé. Ahora sí puedes responder que no"- dijo el médico con desaliento.

Gerald miró al doctor y luego a Arnold. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-"Arnold, ¿puedes responder que no?"- preguntó Gerald. La flecha se dirigió lentamente hacia arriba.

-"Hmm, entonces ¿tú vives en el acuario?"- Gerald observó como la flecha se movía lentamente y con cierto esfuerzo hacia abajo.

-"Ok, bien. Entonces, Arnold, viejo, ¿te gusta Helga? ¿en serio?"

Justo en ese momento, una enfermera entró y avisó: "Fin de la hora de visita".

Gerald, por voltear a ver la enfermera, no notó como la flecha se movía insegura. Y para su frustración, no logró decir si estaba más arriba o abajo, o si tal vez no se había movido en absoluto.

-"No lo entiendo"- murmuró el moreno para sí.

-"Oh, no es tan difícil. Los hospitales tienen distintos horarios de visitas, según el sector. Y ahora Arnold está en un sector donde las visitas no se pueden prolongar más a menos que sea autorizado por el médico de cabecera y la enfermera jefe de piso…"

-"No, no es eso"- Gerald negó con su cabeza –"no puedo creer que Helga diga ser novia de Arnold, y que Arnold no me responda…."

-"Ah, eso."- el médico pareció aburrido –"Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo".

-"Supongo que le preguntaré a Phoebe"- dijo el niño, pensando más para sí mismo. La flecha se movió temblorosa e insegura hacia abajo. Gerald miró sorprendido. –"¿No a qué, viejo?"

El doctor se rió.

-"Oh, debes estar bromeando. No quieres que le preguntes a ¿Phoebe? ¿Qué? ¿Ella es amiga de tu novia y teme que le puede decir algo?"

Gerald miró estupefacto al médico, y luego, con asombro, la flecha moviéndose insegura hacia arriba. Gerald negó con su cabeza.

-"Está bien; no le diré a nadie, viejo. Guardaré tu secreto. Pero ¿sabes que eres un niño muerto, Arnold? Un niño valiente y muerto si te gusta Helga G. Pataki"

Gerald observó la flecha moverse ligeramente hacia arriba.

-"Bueno, igual le diré a la banda que puedes comunicarte. Eso será bueno. Nos vemos, amigo"- dijo Gerald sonriendo a la pantalla y al rostro de su amigo.

Entonces, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando venía: tomó con su mano izquierda la mano inerte de Arnold e hizo la parte de su saludo especial, moviendo su dedo contra la palma de su amigo. Luego se fue.

.

La flecha se movió significativamente hacia arriba.

"_Gracias, Gerald"_, pensó Arnold al ver a su amigo irse.

-"Bien, al menos tienes un amigo decente. ¿Quieres comer chocolates?"- preguntó el médico, comiendo los últimos. Arnold enrolló mentalmente sus ojos- "¿no? Porque tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. Demostraré a todos que sí soy un gran médico."

Arnold suspiró mentalmente. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. La visita de Helga había salido muy mal, y aunque Gerald le había elevado un poco el ánimo, él aún no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.


	11. Chapter 11

Estimados, una vez más, gracias por todos sus comentarios y el marcar la historia como favoritos y que desean ser alertados. Estoy realmente impresionada.

Al mismo tiempo, lamento la tardanza. Dije que estaba subiendo semanalmente, y bueno, según mi reloj, oficialmente la semana ya terminó (00.30hrs). Pero ¡hey! Hay nuevo capítulo. Y es laargo. Bueno, no tanto, pero más que el promedio de los que yo escribo.

En fin, como me dijo alguien que dijo el pollo: "vamos al grano". Así que el penúltimo capítulo (les pido clemencia, me ha costado escribirlo).

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

Y claramente, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold.

Y si, tal vez tenga algo de ritualista.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Arnold estaba disfrutando su momento a solas. Doofenshhirtz tenía que ir a ver unos exámenes, o un médico-doctor… no le había quedado claro, pero había entendido que tenía que ver con ser un gran médico. Así que estaba solo; solo con los pitidos de Sophie que alertaban que él estaba ahí.

Arnold suspiró, o más bien, desde esa noche que se había despertado sin poder moverse, imaginó hacerlo. Nunca pensó que uno pudiera sentirse tan cansado sin moverse, pero él se sentía cansado. Agotado. Durante todo el día, y parte de la noche anterior, le habían estado haciendo distintos exámenes. Y aunque él había mostrado estar de acuerdo (siempre a través de la flecha en la pantalla), muchos habían sido dolorosos y molestos. Esperas largas, pasar por distintas máquinas, análisis de sangre, por no mencionar el de otros fluidos de su cuerpo.

Además, había recibido la visita de varios médicos y enfermeras y estudiantes universitarios. Todos pasaban a mirarlo, le hacían preguntas y, por supuesto, Doofenshhirtz interrumpía cada cierto tiempo sólo para destacar cómo su esfuerzo y sagacidad lo habían llevado a demostrar que era consciente y ver un método para que se comunicara. Por si fuera poco, el galeno expresaba sus ideas y citaba frases en latín. Sí, el sentirse exhibido también lo había cansado.

Y claro, el suave pitido de Sophie también le recordaba lo difícil que había sido conciliar el sueño desde que estaba conectado a esa máquina que funcionaba y emitía ruidos día y noche. No es que se quejara por todo; no es que fuese desagradecido o no fuese consciente de lo que había significado Doofenshhirtz o esa máquina en su estadía en el hospital. Pero, simplemente, era un niño de nueve años, se aburría, se cansaba y le dolían algunos procedimientos. Y francamente, deseaba poder dormir bien, volver a su casa y ver a sus amigos, ver a Helga y conversar y compartir un batido…

Arnold suspiró. Bien, imaginó hacerlo y notó como la flecha se había movido en la pantalla. Sí, ahora eso le resultaba más fácil. Incluso se daba cuenta que podía moverla en diagonal. Su abuela había pegado unos papeles en la pantalla, donde se podía leer "_Sí/ Gracias/Cabeza/Techo/y por supuesto, Arriba_" y "_No/Abajo/Tengo pulgas en los pies_". Cuando su abuelo los notó, le preguntó si deseaba sacarlos, pero Arnold indicó que no. Su abuela se puso a buscarle pulgas en los pies, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso.

Arnold sonrió mentalmente en el recuerdo. Eso había sido divertido, aunque era terrible no poder moverse. No pudo decirle cuando parar hasta que su abuelo logró alejar a la abuela y preguntarle si estaba bien.

En realidad, si se ponía a pensar en ello, resultaba curioso, por decir lo menos. Cansado y adolorido, frustrado y triste, no podía negar que estar en el hospital le había permitido observar varias cosas que antes no habría sido capaz de ver. Por ejemplo, ahora era capaz de reconocer la pisada de algunas personas. De hecho, había aprendido que el ruido de unos tacones que se acercaban era de una enfermera que se asomaba a verlo siempre a una misma hora. Y ahí estaba, asomándose para ver… no sabía qué. Pero abría la puerta, lo miraba y seguía su camino. Ahora, ya se iba y cerraba la puerta. Esto significaba que faltaba menos para que viniese Helga a verlo después de la escuela. Posiblemente, unas dos horas, ¿o era él el que sentía que el tiempo se hacía más largo cuando esperaba a la niña? ¿Vendría hoy?

Arnold sintió que empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Sophie seguía emitiendo sus pitidos, pero al intentar mover la flecha, ésta se movió algo insegura. Tenía que asumirlo. Estaba nervioso, y también preocupado de que Helga no viniera. ¿Qué haría si no viniera? Bueno, sabía que no era el fin del mundo; Gerald le había dicho que le diría a sus compañeros que él podía comunicarse, incluso había dicho que podía ser que viniera todo el grupo; tal vez toda la clase y todo el colegio. Pero Arnold no le interesaba ver al grupo ni a nadie más. Bien, sería agradable, pero él deseaba hablar con Helga, idealmente a solas. Saber por qué ella no creía que él era consciente y la escuchaba; por qué venía a verlo y le hablaba y le contaba lo que pasaba en el exterior si no creía que él era capaz de comprenderla; entender por qué hacía las cosas que hacía; preguntarle por las promesas que ella le había hecho cuando le informó que se estaba haciendo pasar por su novia; saber con certeza si escribía poesía o no, porque estaba casi seguro que leía y mucho; confirmar si cuando la había visto estremecerse y llorar era por él; pedirle que no llorara, abrazarla y decirle que él sí estaba ahí, con ella; preguntarle por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto para comenzar a conocerla mejor; pedirle que le explicara por qué cuando Doofenshhirtz dijo su teoría de que a él le gustaba y por eso se ponía nervioso, no se burló de él y actuó como si la hubiesen herido profundamente; preguntarle cómo podía ser tan dulce y ruda a la vez; preguntarle si alguna vez pensaba en el techo de FTI y en lo tonto que él había sido en el Chez París, las dos veces que estuvieron ahí; tomarle las manos y…

Casi no alcanzó a escuchar los pasos acercándose cuando ya se había abierto la puerta. Helga G. Pataki estaba en ella.

-"Hola, Cabeza de Balón." -lo saludó sonriendo.

Arnold la miró avanzar. La chica más ruda de la escuela, vestida en rosa. Pensó en mover la flecha en la pantalla, pero no había ninguna dirección que significara "Hola". Decidió moverla hacia arriba, pero Helga no la vio. Se sentó en una silla junto a su cama.

-"Bien, volví. Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, así que simplemente, no preguntes."

Su sonrisa seguía permaneciendo. Arnold se preguntó por qué estaba sonriendo tanto. No era que no le gustaba; cuando Helga sonreía se veía muy bonita. Cuando sonreía así, sincera.

-"Mira, Arnoldo. Decidí que lo que dijo ese estúpido médico tuyo, en realidad, tú no tienes la culpa, así que decidí venir igual. ¡Y mira! Justo él no está acá."

Arnold enarcó una ceja mentalmente. Ahora que Helga mencionaba esa casualidad, ya no le parecía tan casual. ¡Momento! No había pasado mucho tiempo que había entrado la enfermera para asomarse a su pieza. Eso quería decir que, ¿Helga había faltado a clases para visitarlo en un horario que no estuviera Doofenshhirtz? O por lo menos, salió antes. ¿Se habría escapado del colegio? Arnold arrugó el entrecejo. "Helga, no está bien que faltes al colegio. Puede traerte problemas". La flecha en la pantalla se movió hacia abajo, pero Helga tampoco la vio. Estaba mirando a Arnold, mientras seguía hablando.

-"En serio, esto no tiene sentido. Pero tu optimismo parece que se está contagiando. ¿Sabes que el Pelos de Cepillo dice que sí eres capaz de escuchar?"

Así que Gerald sí había comentado en clases. Y Helga había asistido al colegio. Seguramente, a las primeras horas.

-"Al parecer, él le creyó a ese matasanos y piensa que es cierto lo de la flecha en la pantalla."

Arnold miró a Helga; ella se había puesto repentinamente seria.

-"Bien, yo no sé si escuchas o no, ¡demonios! Ya es difícil ver la cara de mono serio que tienes, como para pensar que detrás, estás tú, escuchando, sintiendo… en fin, te haces la idea."

Arnold la escuchaba atentamente. Él no se hacía la idea. ¿Qué quería decir? Sí, no podía hacer gestos y eso era difícil, especialmente cuando ella lo molestaba y le decía cara de mono serio. ¿Era por qué no podía moverse que ella pensaba que él estaba durmiendo, como había dicho una vez?

-"Pero bueno, piensa que es mi buena acción del día o lo que quieras. Sí, tal vez esté loca. Digo, ¿quién visita a alguien que piensa que no la escucha? Para eso, mejor me voy a mi casa y me encierro en mi pieza. Aunque claro, no es como que quiera pasar encerrada o tener que tolerar el mal humor de Bob o a Miriam…"

-"Pero regresando, sería tonto ignorar que existe una ligera posibilidad de que estés ahí. Es decir, ¡eres el niño que salvó al barrio!, ¡siempre estas metiéndote en los problemas de los demás! Sinceramente, es difícil imaginar que te quedes sin hacer nada. Apuesto a que ahora mismo podrías estar pensando _Helga, yo sé que eres amable en el fondo y sabes que debes hacer lo correcto_. Maldición, Cabeza de Balón, ¿tienes idea lo difícil que es hacer lo correcto? ¡Qué digo, hacer! Decidir qué es lo correcto ya es bastante complejo."

Arnold escuchaba atentamente, y no pudo evitar reírse en su mente de lo bien que Helga lo imitaba.

-"Pero bueno, ahí es donde está la incógnita. Estás o no estás, ser o no ser. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto detesto las ambivalencias y los cuestionamientos morales? No, claro. Tú siempre eres el Sr. Dos Pies Derechos, que lo hace todo bien."

"Yo no hago todo bien", pensó Arnold. Tristemente, recordó que había varias cosas que le gustaría cambiar si pudiera volver a moverse y hablar.

-"Y yo, ¿quién soy? La matona del cuarto grado, con pocos y casi nulos principios morales, que siempre se mete en líos, que casi siempre mira desde lejos… eh, no importa. Lo que quiero decir es que…"- Helga hizo una pausa dramática para tomar aire –"Creo en ti. Con todo lo idiota que puede ser, y créeme, muy a pesar de mí misma. Simplemente, no tengo idea si estás o no. Pero ¡rayos! Te prometí que vendría y vengo. Comprendiendo lo que digo y preso de tu propio cuerpo, o siendo un vegetal que mira embobado. No me importa. O sea, sí, igual hay una diferencia y lo sé. Pero como tú dices, todos merecemos una oportunidad, ¿no?"

Arnold se sintió confundido. Helga no podía estar encasillándose en el absurdo rol de matón. Ella era más que eso. Él lo sabía; siempre lo supo, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro. Por otra parte, se sintió agradecido. Helga había sido completamente sincera con él, le estaba dando una oportunidad y, por encima de todo, creía en él. Ojalá ella pudiera ser capaz de verlo.

-"Sí, eso pensé. Como sea, Geraldo habló con Phoebe…"

Arnold se congeló al oír eso. Un nudo apareció en su estómago.

-"… para que lo ayudara a traer a casi todo el colegio. Así que si estás ahí, prepárate a ser el centro de atracción de este zoológico. Si no, bien, sigue soñando."

Arnold la miró dolido frente a ese comentario. Bueno, su mirada en su interior era de dolor.

-"Además, Olga está llegando pronto, así que tengo que ir a casa. Grandioso"- Helga dijo con desgano.

-"Entonces, como veo que estás conectado, me voy antes que lleguen los otros y esto se ponga asquerosamente cursi y optimista, lleno de obvios buenos deseos. Geraldo prometió protegerte, pero igual hablé con Phoebe… supongo que el Cabeza de Cepillo ama tanto la atención, que podría olvidarse que él era el guardián que vigilaba quien entraba a tu cuarto."- Helga dijo con sorna, refiriéndose a su encuentro con Gerald, varios días atrás.

Arnold rió al recordar ese incidente.

-"Nos vemos mañana, Cabeza de Balón."- Helga se despidió con una sonrisa sincera, sin rastros de rabia.

"Gracias, Helga", pensó Arnold y, automáticamente, la flecha se movió hacia arriba. Justo en ese momento Helga se giró al levantarse y vio la pantalla. La pantalla con los letreros y la flecha moviéndose claramente. Arnold pudo ver cómo Helga se congeló.

-"¿Arnold? Tú… ¿tú moviste la flecha?"- preguntó Helga con la voz algo quebrada.

Arnold se dio cuenta que Helga había visto la flecha moviéndose y se apresuró a moverla de nuevo. "Sí".

Helga se volteó a verlo. Arnold vio su cara de ¿asombro?, ¿confusión?

-"¿Tú no estás soñando?"

Arnold movió la flecha hacia abajo. "No". Estaba nervioso, pero ya no le costaba tanto como antes. Notó como Helga lo miraba a él y a la pantalla.

-"Tú sí escuchas todo lo que digo"

Arnold movió la flecha hacia arriba.

-"Oh, santa mier…"

La voz de Helga se apagó lentamente. Pero no alcanzó a producirse un minuto de silencio.

-"¡Espera! ¡Esto es muy bueno! Quiero decir, ya era hora que mostrarás algo de vida, Cabeza de Chorlito. ¿Y desde cuándo me estás espiando?"

Arnold vio a Helga mirar la pantalla. Frunció el entrecejo…mentalmente. ¿Por qué había cambiado de humor tan rápido? Además, él no la espiaba. No era como si la estuviese mirando en secreto sin su conocimiento. Actualmente, él no podía hacer eso, de todos modos.

-"Vaya, así que sólo puedes responder que sí o no, ¿cierto?"- Helga hizo una pausa; Arnold movió la flecha hacia arriba –"¿Siempre has estado escuchando? Me refiero, ¿desde que estás en el hospital…?"

Arnold movió nuevamente la flecha hacia arriba. Helga ya sabía que él la escuchaba. La voz de Helga tembló.

-"O sea, ¿sabes lo que le dije a la enfermera para poder venir…? ¿Qué yo era…? Ehm, o sea… ¿me has visto venir todos los días?"

Arnold tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo adicional para responder que sí en esta ocasión. Él podría haber jurado que se había ruborizado. No es que estuviese de acuerdo que Helga fingiera ser su novia… pero tampoco se lo reprochaba. Creía que podía entender si él estuviese en la situación de Helga, y ella fuese la que estuviese en el hospital… es decir, había una razón tras eso. No era solo una circunstancia que… bien, era extraña. Sí, la idea incomodaba porque era algo extraña que estuviese ocurriendo en la realidad y no cuando él imaginaba cómo sería tener una relación real con Helga, o soñar que estaba casado con ella ¿cierto? Como Helga siguió balbuceando, Arnold sospechó que no se había ruborizado realmente, o a ella le pasó desapercibido. Lo que hubiese ocurrido, lo agradeció mentalmente. Inconscientemente, la flecha volvió a moverse hacia arriba.

-"¡Crimeny!"- exclamó Helga, sus ojos abiertos- "Arnoldo, es decir, yo… no sé qué decir…ehm, ¿lamento el malentendido?... o sea… Obviamente no es como si quisiera tener que salir contigo. Ser tu novia, ¡qué asco! Pero, yo…"

Arnold arrugó mentalmente el entrecejo. Una vez más, ella estaba a la defensiva… ¿de qué se estaba defendiendo?, ¿acaso se sentía atacada por él? ¿Por qué?

Pero Arnold no logró llegar a concluir ese pensamiento, ni pudo seguir escuchando las exclamaciones y posibles explicaciones de Helga. Porque en ese mismo momento, unos golpes se dejaron sentir en la puerta. Y antes de que Helga pudiese realizar cualquier movimiento, el profesor Simmons entró junto con algunos niños.

-"Permiso Arnold… ¿Helga? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no se suponía que estabas…?"- preguntó el profesor. Junto a él estaban Gerald y Phoebe; más atrás, asomaban las cabezas de sus otros amigos y compañeros.

Arnold miró a Helga. Ella ya estaba a la defensiva. Él sabía que ella tendía a comportarse agresiva para ocultar cosas. Cosas como sus visitas. No se equivocó.

-"Enferma. Maldito hospital y su incompetencia. Me dieron vueltas y finalmente, por un obvio error, terminé aquí. Mejor me voy antes que me contagie algo."

Y con esas palabras, Helga se abrió paso hacia la puerta, marchando hacia la salida con paso decidido.

-"Amigo, ¿estás bien?"- Gerald se acercó rápidamente a su cama, mirándolo a él y a la pantalla.

Arnold movió la flecha hacia arriba. "Sí". Pudo escuchar la exclamación del profesor Simmons y de Phoebe, que se habían acercado también, así como los rumores y palabras de aliento y sorpresa de sus compañeros. Pero su mente imaginaba que seguía a cierta niña vestida de rosa.

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

N/A: Bueno, lo revisé una última vez y ya son las 01.10 del día lunes. Pero no es tanto el atraso. Además, en Chile es feriado, por tanto, parte de un fin de semana largo (*u*). Igual, lamento si hay algún error. Por otra parte, quisiera comentar que:

1-Sobre el "Cuarto Grado". Dudé si escribir que ya estaban en quinto (la película transcurre aparentemente en vacaciones de verano), pero finalmente decidí seguir con la trama de la serie y situarlos en el cuarto grado. Por si alguien se pregunta al respecto.

2-Cuando Helga pregunta: "O sea, ¿sabes lo que le dije a la enfermera para poder venir…? ¿Qué yo era…? Ehm, o sea… ¿me has visto venir todos los días?" Arnold, con toda su reflexión, mueve la flecha hacia arriba dos veces. Esto pone a Helga más nerviosa porque lo interpreta como que Arnold le ha respondido a la pregunta que formuló ("¿me has visto venir todos los días?") y la pregunta que dejó a la mitad y que se refería a ser su novia. Sólo lo comento y subrayo porque cuando me imaginé esa escena, me reí mucho con la cara que en mi mente tenía Helga.

Bueno, saludos y ojalá lo disfruten. El final está cerca (y nuevamente, pasaré a editarlo).


	12. Chapter 12El fin

Bien, antes que lo siga editando y aprovechando que con tantos reviews (los agradezco mucho) y elección de la historia como favorita (¡oh! ciertamente me siento tan honrada), ando con un orgullo desproporcionado. Así que, ¡Qué suenen las trompetas!

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió. Y que termina con este capítulo (¡Oh, yeaaa!), el cual está escrito desde la visión de Helga (oooooh, yep).

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!...no...Aunque quiera…no…

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Helga entró a la pieza con la celeridad que le había dado el susto. Susto no, terror. Atrás quedaba el discurso cuidadosamente pensado y preparado con las nuevas reglas que arreglarían (o al menos, intentarían) todo el conjunto de cosas que significaba que Arnold fuese consciente y capaz de oír.

Todo cambió en cuanto escuchó comentar a unas enfermeras sobre un niño neurovegetativo que parecía estar mejor, pero que había muerto esa mañana. Helga ni siquiera se preguntó cuántos niños neurovegetativos había en el hospital. A ella, sólo le interesaba uno.

-¡No puedes entrar y mucho menos correr!- le gritó la enfermera jefe en cuanto la vio en el pasillo, pero Helga la ignoró y pasó corriendo, sin que la mujer pudiese impedirlo.

Ahora, de pie en la puerta, vio lo único que detuvo su loca carrera. La cama de Arnold estaba vacía.

-Arnold, mi amor, no…no, por favor…no, ¡No! ¡No, maldito idiota! ¡No! No puedes haber muerto, ¡No!

Incapaz de dominarse a sí misma, se abalanzó sobre la almohada y, sentándose en la cama, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, mi amado y dulce ángel, ¿cómo es que te has ido y me has dejado sola una vez más? Y con el desconsuelo de ya nunca saber que…

-¿Helga?- una voz la llamó a sus espaldas.

Helga se dio vuelta con temor, soltando la almohada. Ella conocía esa voz. La conocía tan bien, que no pasaba día que no la extrañara. ¿La extrañaba tanto que estaba alucinando?

-¡Helga! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Me dieron de alta! Bueno, no exactamente, pero casi. El matasanos…ehm, el doctor Doofenshhirtz vendrá en media hora con otro doctor, y me podré ir. ¡Volveré a mi casa! Y si todo marcha bien, ¡la próxima semana ya iré al colegio! ¿No es increíble? Ya les avisaron a mis abuelos, ellos estaban aquí, pero se fueron para traerme ropa.

Arnold, vestido con la bata del hospital, hablaba rápidamente. Con gran naturalidad, se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Helga miraba con ojos amplios, casi desorbitados.

-Ah… ¿me desmayé y estoy soñando?- preguntó Helga, algo confundida y mareada.

Arnold sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-No, es cierto. Descubrieron que era lo que tenía. Anoche me dieron el tratamiento, me vacunaron, y me dejaron en observación. ¡Y ya estoy bien! Las pruebas salieron normales; sólo debo venir a unos controles.

Arnold gesticulaba. Movía su mano (aquella que no estaba sosteniendo la mano de Helga) y también su cara a medida que hablaba. Y sonreía. ¡Sonreía! De pronto, abrazó a Helga.

-Gracias por venir cada día y cumplir tus promesas- le dijo. Luego, se separó y continúo hablando, su mano volviendo a sostener la mano de Helga -¿Sabes? Hay tantas cosas qué quiero hacer, y creo que necesitaré tu ayuda…

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste promesas?- interrumpió Helga, su vergüenza en aumento junto a su comprensión de que esto no era un sueño.

-Sí, bueno, tú sabes. Visitarme todos los días, ayudar a mis abuelos…

-Ahm, de nada, Arnoldo- Helga volvió a interrumpirlo antes que pudiera continuar; se sentía muy nerviosa, su secreto estaba en riesgo –pero, lástima, me tengo que ir.

Y diciendo esto, Helga se levantó bruscamente y se encaminó a la puerta. Ahora, era Arnold quien parpadeaba, aparentemente confundido.

-¡Y no olvides que te odio, Cabeza de Balón!- gritó la niña desde la puerta, antes de correr.

Arnold se quedó mudo por un instante. Esa fue la última visita que recibió de Helga en el hospital.

**Oxoxoxoxo**

N/A: ¡Wakle, wakle, wakle! (así se reía una bruja de una historieta que leí de niña).

Sí. Éste es el final de la historia, ¿no es maravilloso? Un final abierto y breve. Wakle, wakle, wakle, wakle, wakle..

Bueno, para que no me apedreen… o al menos, no tan pronto. La cura milagrosa de Arnold efectivamente tiene que ver con una infección intracraneal que causó el síndrome. Si mal no recuerdo, el tratamiento era una inyección de penicilina colocada de modo tal que fuese dirigida hacia el cerebro por medio de la sangre, y así eliminase la infección, causando la mejoría casi inmediata. ¿De dónde saqué esto? Sí, bueno, del capítulo de Dr. House que les había mencionado. ¿Cómo se llama la enfermedad y cómo fue que se contagió? Pues… no recuerdo, porque no he podido volver a ver el capítulo (¡megaupload, te extraño!). Pero fue bien interesante. Si alguien tiene pistas, agradecería mucho que pudiese compartirlas.

Así que Doofenshhirtz, charlatán y desubicado, resultó no ser tan mal médico. Jejeje. Por cierto, he aquí el consejo de la historia: jamás se dejen llevar por las apariencias, porque pueden ser engañadoras. Siempre confíen en las máquinas con luces de colores… excepto las tragamonedas que son unas tramposas. Y obviamente, nunca coman frambuesas, jejeje. ("Soy un viejo sabio").

Bueno, ahora sí. Muchas gracias a todos, gracias los reviews, gracias las alertas de historia, alertas de autor, elección de la historia como favorita, elegirme como autora favorita (¡oh, me desmayo…!), y a todos los que leyeron alguna vez la historia. Gracias a todos (lloraré de emoción) ¡mi único deseo es la paz mundial!


	13. Chapter 13Epílogo

Ok. No puedo ser tan mala. Sí, bueno, no negaré que disfruté imaginando que haría yo si me pasara lo mismo… quiero decir, leer una historia y de pronto encontrarme un final como ese. Es…¿cómo decirlo? Hummm, ¿recuerdan el capítulo donde Helga cambia la calificación de su hermana? ¿específicamente la escena cuando escucha a Olga llorar y Helga dice "ya sé lo que tengo que hacer" y cierra la puerta? Sí, creo que tengo un gustillo sádico dando vueltas por ahí. Tal vez sadomasoquista, pero prefiero ahorrarles los detalles.

Como sea, no soy Helga (ni modo, aunque me tiña de rubio) ni tengo nueve años, y en verdad, ser así de mala (con el final del fanfic) está más allá de mí… era sólo una bromita (por favor, imaginar la cara de Helga diciendo lo siento). Además, tampoco quiero ser chantajeada, quemada viva, ahogada, amenazada, boicoteada ni crucificada. Y sí, mi hermana presionó también... Y eso que ni siquiera lee mis fanfics.

Bueno, como sea… aquí está el epílogo.

Directamente derivado desde una idea loca que se me ocurrió. Y, por supuesto, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Epílogo.**

.

Arnold miraba el techo de su habitación recostado en su cama, mientras jugaba distraídamente con una pequeña pelota de beisbol. Lo habían dado de alta hace tres días, pero le habían recomendado no asistir al colegio aún. Debía descansar los días que quedaban de esa semana y no hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Arnold se aburría.

No podía ir al colegio hasta la próxima semana y no podía ayudar en la casa de huéspedes. Cuando había regresado a su hogar, todos le habían dado una gran bienvenida. Pero luego sus abuelos le habían obligado a permanecer en su cuarto, usando sus extrañas estrategias. Recién el día anterior su abuela le permitió bajar las escaleras. "No te vayas a estropear, Tex", le había dicho. Arnold se aburría y se sentía frustrado. Tampoco había visto a Helga.

No había visto a Helga desde que salió del Hospital. No había podido hablar con ella desde esa ocasión. Cuando la llamaba por teléfono, la niña rubia fingía no estar en casa. Estaba seguro que más de alguna vez había sido ella quien respondió el teléfono y que había fingido ser otra persona para luego cortarle. ¿Por qué hacía eso? De tanto observarla, sospechaba una razón. Quizás Helga no deseaba hablarle porque sentía que se había expuesto demasiado mientras él estuvo "en coma". De algún modo, Helga parecía avergonzarse de sí misma y su afectividad. ¡Era ridículo! Pero aún recordaba cómo había reaccionado la niña cuando la máquina le mostró que él si la escuchaba.

Arnold tiró la pelota al techo con demasiada fuerza. La pelota rebotó, pegó en una pared, y luego en un estante, de donde cayó cierto libro rosa. Arnold vio caer el libro, un acertijo resuelto, y suspiró. Ya no imaginaba que suspiraba. Suspiró con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Helga era un misterio, y él quería ese misterio en su vida.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Helga caminaba hacia el mercado del puerto, todo por la grandiosa idea que tuvo su hermana de preparar un plato exótico con tinta de calamar fresca. Helga dudaba seriamente del éxito de su misión. Pero bueno, ahí iba caminando tras el espejismo de dicha tinta. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder escapar de Olga por un rato. De pronto, tropezó con alguien en una esquina.

-"¡Hey! ¡Fíjate…¿Arnold?"-preguntó perpleja Helga, al darse cuenta con quién había chocado.-"Es decir, ¡Fíjate, Cabeza de Balón!"

-"Hola, Helga"- Arnold sonrió al verla, ignorando su tono de amenaza. Parecía algo ruborizado. Helga frunció el entrecejo.

-"De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en reposo, Camarón con pelos, ¿o ya lo olvidaste, Melenudo?"

Arnold la miraba con ojos amplios. Su sonrisa pareció crecer.

-"No, no lo he olvidado. Pero ¿cómo sabes que debo guardar reposo?"

Helga tragó saliva, y trató de pensar una excusa.

-"Eh, bueeno, es… Obvio. ¡Doi! Todos los que han pasado por un Hospital, les indican reposo en casa."

-"¿Tú has estado enferma en un hospital?"- preguntó Arnold con voz preocupada. Helga sintió que este tema (Hospital) era peligroso.

-"No, Bob. Yo no estoy enferma. Y…"- Helga buscó alguna razón que le permitiera salir.- "Y…y tengo que comprar algo para Olga. Nos vemos, Cabeza de Balón. "

Helga se había dado vuelta y comenzado a caminar lo más rápido que podía en dirección contraria.

-"¡Helga! ¡Espera!"- la voz de Arnold llegó a sus oídos, y luego su mano tomó su brazo.

-"Helga"- el niño jadeó por la breve carrera –"tenemos que hablar."

-"¿Tenemos? Suelta mi brazo, Arnoldo. Yo no tengo nada que…"

-"Bien, yo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedo acompañarte?"- preguntó el niño. Su extraña sonrisa se había esfumado. Pero Helga apenas pudo reprimir su emoción. ¡Quería hablar con ella! Pero luego se preocupó. ¿Para qué querría hablar con ella?

-"Es un país libre, Cabeza de Balón"- contestó Helga, fingiendo desinterés. La sonrisa extraña regresó a la cara de Arnold.

Helga logró liberar su brazo. Y Arnold comenzó a caminar junto a ella, en un incómodo silencio. Helga fingía indiferencia mientras miraba a Arnold por el rabillo del ojo.

-"Helga"- dijo el niño, quebrando inesperadamente el silencio. Helga saltó.

-"¡¿Qué?"- Helga no alcanzó a sorprenderse de su tono de voz agudo, cuando Arnold comenzó a tartamudear.

-"Bien…ehm, Helga, yo…"

-"Al punto, Cabeza de Balón, o me vas a gastar el nombre"- dijo Helga, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo a medias, tras la ironía. ¿Iba a hablar o se iba a quedar callado? Ya no toleraba este suspenso. Para su sorpresa, Arnold sonrió.

-"Bien… te quería avisar que te espero hoy a las 6 en el Chez París".- dijo el niño en forma acelerada, para luego comentar en voz baja- "Vaya, lo dije."

Helga dudó de lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos amplios y su garganta repentinamente seca.

-"¿Qué…?¿Qué dijiste, Arnoldo?"

Arnold la miró con curiosidad –"¿Hum?"

-"A ver, espera, dime, ¿me estás invitando a una cita al Chez París?"

-"Eh, sí. No sé si tienes otros planes, pero…"- Arnold se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Helga se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos llenos de sinceridad en los que se solía perder… los únicos que parecían contener la chispa de vida de su amado en el Hospital. Helga se abofeteó mentalmente. (Tiempo después, Arnold le diría que este momento le había recordado todas las veces que ella lo había "chequeado" en el Hospital, para saber que no estaba bajo el efecto ninguna droga).

-"¿Por qué me estás invitando a salir?"- preguntó Helga con cautela. No es que no estuviese saltando de alegría. Pero el tiempo (siete años es mucho tiempo) la habían vuelto desconfiada.

Arnold sonrió. Con una sonrisa amplia y extraña, mientras sus ojos estaban a media tapa. Y acercándose, le plantó un beso improvisado en su mejilla.

-"¡Te lo diré allá!"- le gritó en la distancia, después de salir corriendo.

Helga se quedó congelada. Literalmente, paralizada en la acera. Lentamente, se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

-"Él… él… él me besó"- murmuró insegura, con un suspiro. Pero pronto, su otra mano golpeó la mejilla contraria.

-"¡Oh, vamos! A él no puedo gustarle… ¿Oh sí? Pero me invitó al Chez París… Momento, a lo mejor este es un sueño. Sí, un loco sueño"- Helga se pellizcó el brazo. Dolió.

-"Está bien. No es un sueño. Entonces, a lo mejor Arnold sólo está agradecido por… por… ¡por sus abuelos! Sí. Eso es. O tal vez… ¡Oh, mi amado Arnold! Mi pequeño dios de amor, ¿será que te has fijado realmente en mí y por fin ha llegado el día en que me veas con los mismos ojos que yo te veo? ¿O es sólo una ilusión que me llevará a una cruel decepción que apenas lograré soportar? Solo la muerte… No, espera… ¿Será que a lo mejor le han dicho que va a morir pronto, y mi dulce y denso amor ha pensado que ésta es la única forma en que puede despedirse…?"

Helga miró hacia la dirección en que Arnold se había marchado. Y tomando una determinación y olvidando por completo el encargo de Olga, corrió tras él. –"¡Arnold! ¡Arnold, espera! ¡Espera, estúpido Cabeza de Balón!"

**Oxoxoxoxo**

N/A: ¡Sí! ¡Sí puedo ser mala! Wakle, wakle, wakle, wakle, wakle… wakle… wakle… wa…kle. Hummm… esto era mucho más divertido sin los sentimientos de culpa.

Bueno, digamos que les dejaré a su imaginación si Helga alcanzó a Arnold o no, y si hubo o no cena en el Chez París y qué pudo pasar allí. Siendo completamente honesta, mi imaginación está un poco extenuada y sería extender demasiado una historia que se supone sólo transcurría en el hospital. El epílogo lo tenía escrito junto al final (lo iba a subir mañana, pero me ganó la culpa), sin embargo, lamento reconocer que sigue siendo un final abierto. Aunque pensé en cerrarlo. Arnold, como dice Helga, no podía seguir sin hacer nada, pero a la vez sería poco natural dejarlos casados de inmediato, jejeje. Uff… abusando de mis sentimientos de culpa y valiente honestidad, contaré que pretendo escribir sobre esa cena en el Chez París, pero posiblemente en otra historia, probablemente de un capítulo y no sé en cuanto tiempo. Avisaré en el resumen que es la continuación, por si desean seguir leyendo. Y si no me odian tanto. Y consideran que el final abrupto no arruinó completamente la historia (¡eso dolió!).

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos y ojalá hayan disfrutado de la historia. ¡Arigato!

Por cierto, y sólo porque me causó risa saberlo, busquen la definición de la palabra misterio de la rae (real academia de la lengua española). Me divirtió mucho la definición del cristianismo: "En la religión cristiana, cosa inaccesible a la razón y que debe ser objeto de fe". Creo que calza (o debería) con los sentimientos de Arnold hacia Helga, jejeje.


End file.
